Die Chronik des Danach
by Nova13
Summary: Parn und Deedlit sind wieder auf der Reise. Sie entdecken, dass Malmo zwar am Boden liegt, doch das Böse gegen dass sie gerade erst gekämpft haben, noch nicht zerstört ist.
1. Die Reise beginnt wieder

Anmutig legte Deedlit die Blume neben die Axt. Von den lichten und grünen Wäldern Valis' hatte sie sie bis hier, in die unwirtlichen Gebiete um Lake Stilness gebracht, gehütet und geschützt, so dass sie nun ihre neue Bestimmung einnehmen konnte, auf Ghims Grab.  
  
Dann beugte die Hochelfe ihren Kopf, in eine stille Kommunikation mit dem toten Zwerg tretend. Parn stand daneben, ergriffen, unsicher. Als Deeedlit aus der scheinbaren Starre wieder erwachte fragte er: "Und du meinst, dass... dass er uns hört?"  
  
Deedlit lächelte. "Sicher."  
  
Parn trat einen Schritt aufs Grab zu, stoppte dann aber und meinte: "Aber wir haben gesehen, wie..."  
  
"Meinst du wirklich, Leben würde einfach so enden?" erwiderte Deedlit "Leben ist heilig, und daher ewig. Es verändert nur ewig seine Gestalt. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen Hochelfen und denen, die ihr 'Sterbliche' nennt, ist, dass wir verbunden sind mit der ganzen Natur, und daher hier bleiben, auf ewig." Das ganze klang für Parn beinahe wie aus einem Schulbuch nachgesprochen, doch er sah, dass sie daran glaubte. Und sie lockerte ihren Ton nun: "Erwarte darum keine Weisheit von einem Hochelfen was nach dem Tod kommt." Sie zuckte die Achseln. "Keine Ahnung. Aber ich weiß, dass auch Menschen, und Zwerge, mit der Welt in Verbindung bleiben, wegen ihren Freundschaften, und ihren... ihren Lieben. Und was ist ein besserer Verbindungspunkt als ein Grab. Er hört uns!" Sie zwinkerte.  
  
Parn schloss die Distanz zum Grab. Er schluckte "Ghim. Wenn du mich.... nein, ich weiß dass du mich hörst. Ich vertraue Deed. Sie wird schon die Wahrheit gesprochen haben. Ich kann nur meine Zweifel nicht ablegen.... wie dem auch sei, wo du auch bist, ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Wir... wir haben den Krieg gewonnen. Malmos Macht ist zerstört, Lodoss ist sicher. Und Laylia geht es auch gut. Sie ist... auch in Sicherheit" Mehr konnte er nicht sagen. "Ich weiß nicht wie sehr dich das alles noch betrifft, aber ich wollte es dir sagen. Du fehlst uns. Ich hoffe dir geht es gut." Pause. "Wir werden uns wieder sehen, doch für uns geht das Leben weiter. Auf Wiedersehen."  
  
Abrupt wandte er sich von Grab ab, und stieg aus Pferd. Deedlit folgte ihm.  
  
Parn dachte an keine bestimmte Richtung, als er los ritt. Er ritt einfach, und weder er noch Deedlit dachten sich was dabei.  
  
Er zügelte das Pferd wieder, als er sah wie die Sonne langsam unterging. Wunderschön sandte sie ihr letztes Licht übers Land, bevor sie sich schlafen legte. Groß und majestätisch stand sie über den Horizont. Zur Atmosphäre passend, lehnte Deedlit ihren Kopf an Parns Schulter. Dieser drehte sich um und lächelte. Es stimmte, dass er sich die letzte Zeit Gedanken über ihre Beziehung gemacht hatte, aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt fühlte er sich befreit und beschwingt. Er gab den Pferd die Sporen, und weiter ging es, auf den Weg ohne bestimmte Richtung. Und der Zufall, oder die Intuition, oder auch irgend eine höhere Intervention trieb sie nordwärts, durch die Wüsten Flaims, aber niemals der Hauptstraße folgend.   
  
---  
  
Blade, die Hauptstadt von Flaim. Je nach Ansichtspunkt eine Ansammlung verdreckter, kleiner Steinhäuser in einer staubigen Wüste, oder aber Perle eben jener Wüste (die in solchen Beschreibungen natürlich auch stets besser weg kam). Für Parn und Deedlit einfach Heimat ihres Freundes Kashue, des Söldnerkönigs. Und da dieser die direkte Verbindung zwischen Roid und Blade, die "Nord-Süd-Achse" genommen hatte, war er trotz späteren Aufbruchs aus Valis vor ihnen angekommen. Folglich entschieden die zwei ihn zu besuchen.  
  
Flaim war aus Krieg entstanden, einen Krieg der die Einzelkönigreiche des Nordens vereinigt hatte. Und in seinen Herzen war Kashue war ein Soldat, ein Söldner, ein Gladiator, auf jedem Fall aber einfach ein Kämpfer geblieben. Dementsprechend gerüstet war die Burg im Inneren seiner Hauptstadt und die Tore waren normalerweise unten. So mussten sich Parn und Deedlit bei einer Wache anmelden. Einer außergewöhnlich dummen Wache wie sie bald fest stellen mussten, selbst für einen einfachen Soldaten.  
  
"Ehem, Entschuldigt..." begann Parn  
  
"Was is'?" schnauzte der Soldat zurück  
  
"Wir möchten zu König Kashue."  
  
"Keine Audienzen heute. Befehl vom Chef."  
  
"Wir sind seine Freunde," mischte sich Deedlit ein  
  
"König hat keine Freunde. Oder zu viele. Jedenfalls sagt so der Chef. Und ich soll keinen 'rein lassen. Sagt der Chef."  
  
Man sah es an dass Deedlit wütend wurde. "Sagt der Chef, was? Und wer ist er Chef?"  
  
"Na, der Hauptmann!"  
  
"Können wir denn mal sprechen?"  
  
"Nee du, der will überhaupt net gestört werden. Keene Chance, du, echt net"  
  
"Sagen wir mal so" meinte Deedlit ironisch "wenn wir hier Ärger machen, würde er heraus kommen?"  
  
"Also" erwiderte die Wache, die die Ironie überhaupt nicht verstand "entweder das oder er wird einfach nur andere Soldaten losschicken. Warum?"  
  
"Nehmen wir mal an" begann Parn von vorne "wir wären wirklich Freunde des Königs und er wollte uns wirklich sehen. Hättest du dann nicht ein Problem?"  
  
"Uhm.. wieso?"  
  
"Weil du dann gegen den Willen des Königs gehandelt hättest?"  
  
"Ich.. äh.. aber ich weiß den Willen vom König doch gar net. Darum erzählt mir das ja auch immer der Chef."  
  
"Und keine Chance den zu sprechen?"  
  
"Nee du... echt net, du!"  
  
Deedlit zupfte Parn am Ärmel "Komm, gehen wir. Parn. Ich hab eine bessere Idee"  
  
Parn guckte noch die Wache sauer an, drehte sich dann aber doch um. "Und was?"  
  
Deedlit kicherte und meinte fast flüsternd: "Komm!"  
  
Sie führte Parn weg vom Tor, aber weiter an der Mauer entlang.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir sie doch ein wenig auf uns aufmerksam machen" meinte sie  
  
"Und wie?"  
  
Die Hochelfe kicherte. "Wir fliegen"  
  
Parn warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu, doch sie sagte nur: "Nimm meine Hand!"  
  
Der Ritter von Lodoss musste sich eingestehen, dass dies kein unangenehmes Gefühl war, doch bald spürte er noch mehr. Ein Kribbeln ging durch seinen Arm, durch seinen ganzen Körper, eine Kraft die all seine Häärchen sich aufrichten ließ. Magie, begriff er. Und dann - spürten seine Füße den Boden nicht mehr. Er guckte hilflos nach unten - und in der Tat, die Beiden schwebten. Parn bekam einen Schock und fuhr zusammen, doch Deedlit lächelte ihn sanft und ermunternd an, ein sicheres Mittel ihn wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
Und so schwebten sie langsam zur Mauer hoch, um hinter den Zinnen zu landen. Die Wachen dort jedoch waren nicht so beruhigt, eher das Gegenteil. Eilends kamen sie auf sie zugestürzt. Deedlit und Parn gingen in Kampfposition.  
  
"Wer seid ihr? Und was wollt ihr?" rief einer der Wachen, der sie inzwischen erreicht hatte, ihnen zu  
  
"Ich bin Parn, Ritter von Lodoss, und das ist Deedlit, eine Hochelfe. Wir sind hier um unseren Freund König Kashue zu besuchen."  
  
"Freund, wie? Und das soll ich wohl auch noch glauben!? WACHEN! Nehmt die Eindringlinge fest!"  
  
"Ihr seid der Hauptmann? Nun vielleicht solltet Ihr wirklich den König nachfragen," schlug Deedlit vor  
  
"Warum sollte ich seine Hoheit stören?" erwiderte der Hauptmann  
  
"Um nach zu sehen, dass wir die Wahrheit sprechen?"  
  
"Nun, ihr seid erst mal in Gewahrsam. Ich werde es den König berichten."  
  
Deedlit lächelte diplomatisch "Mehr verlangen wir gar nicht"  
  
Die Wachen kamen auf die beiden zu, welche bereit waren, sich abführen zu lassen. Doch als einer der Wachen nach Parns Waffe greifen wollte, schlug dieser zu, und die Wache fiel zurück. Die anderen zogen wieder ihre Schwerter.  
  
"Ihr müsst uns schon eure Waffen geben. Wir werden sie verwahren und wenn ihr wirklich des Königs Freunde seid" meinte der Hauptmann mit einem "Na-Klar"-Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht "dann werdet ihr sie zurück bekommen."   
  
Parn bebte, doch Deedlit griff sachte nach seiner Hand: "Bitte" meinte sie in sanften Tonfall. Schließlich seufzte er, und überreichte seine Waffe den Hauptmann.  
  
"Es geht doch" meinte dieser schräg lächelnd, und mehr rüde: "Auf jetzt. Da euer Status unklar ist und ich eure Leistung schon respektiere kommt ihr erst mal nur in die Turmräume, nicht in den Kerker. Auf!"  
  
---  
  
Die Tür des Raumes (oder der Zelle - Ansichtssache. Es war keines von beiden richtig) wurde geöffnet. Auf zwei Bänken gegenüber sitzend, schauten Parn und Deedlit auf. Der Hauptmann trat ein, sichtlich beschämt. Er hatte die Schwerter der beiden dabei - und ein sehr aufgesetztes Lächeln auf den Gesicht.  
  
"Äh, tja, entschuldigt. Wisst ihr, ihr hattet Recht... ach, naja ich nehm's an, dass ihr's wirklich wisst. Wie dem auch sei, ja der König hat, hat mir gesagt dass er euch empfangen wird. Also, nochmals.. ich bitte vielfach um Entschuldigung, und ja, also ihr könnt jetzt gehen, und...."  
  
"Können wir unsere Schwerter wieder haben?" fragte Parn ruhig, jedoch innerlich amüsiert.  
  
"Eh... oh! Ja! Klar doch. Die Schwerter der Herren... äh des Herren und der Dame... äh ja, also hier eure Schwerter!"  
  
"Danke. Wo erwartet der König uns?"  
  
"Oh.... ahja! Natürlich. Ich soll euch auch zu ihm führen... ja. Also.... ja natürlich! Hier entlang!"  
  
Lächelnd folgten Deedlit und Parn ihm, bis zur Kronhalle König Kashues. Dort öffnete er die Tür und kündigte mit schon festerer Stimme an:  
  
"Parn, Ritter von Lodoss, und Deedlit von den Hochelfen"  
  
Dann sah er eilends zu, dass er den Raum verließ, und schloss die große, schwere, hölzerne Tür von außen. Deedlit und Parn knieten sich vor Kashue nieder.  
  
"Aber ich bitte euch" meinte dieser "Nach allen, was wir zusammen erlebt haben, besteht ihr immer noch auf solche Formalien? Erhebt euch gefälligst!"  
  
Als sie es taten, lächelte er leicht  
  
"Nun. Ihr habt ja einen ganz schönen Aufstand gemacht, als ihr hier herein kamt. Was anderes hätte ich allerdings auch nicht erwartet"  
  
"Verzeiht Majestät" antwortete Parn "aber anders wären wir nicht vor gelassen worden"  
  
"Ja, sieht so aus. Also ich mich wohl entschuldigen. Aber seid gewiss, dass das nicht wieder vorkommen wird: ‚Parn und Deedlit' sind Namen an die sich die Wachen erinnern werden" Er lachte.  
  
"Die Wachen haben recht gehandelt, man darf immer noch nicht die Vorsicht verlieren. Und ich bin mir sicher Ihr könnt euch nicht um jede Kleinigkeit kümmern"  
  
"Nun, das ist ja jetzt geklärt. Was führt euch denn hier her?"  
  
"Oh, gar nichts Majestät. Wir kamen nur hier vorbei, rein zufällig könnte man sagen, und da wir noch nie Eure Stadt oder Eure Burg gesehen hatten dachten wir, wir kommen mal vorbei. So ihr nichts dagegen habt, natürlich."  
  
"Aber natürlich nicht! Wie gesagt, ich freue mich euch zwei hier zu sehen. Selbst wenn es nicht so lange ist seit dem letzten Mal". Abermals lachte er leise.   
  
"Wie geht es Euch denn so? Und wie eurem Königreich?"  
  
"Gut und gut. Was soll ich sagen? Wir haben gerade einen Krieg gewonnen, nicht wahr? Und nach dem Tod von Shooting Star kann Flaim nun endlich seien Jagdgründe besetzen, gutes, fruchtbares Grasland. Genau das, was dieses Wüstenkönigreich hier braucht. Und euch?"  
  
"Auch gut, nehme ich an"  
  
"Wir haben auf den weg das Grab unseres toten Freundes Ghim besuch,." berichtete Deedlit "Doch der Weg von Roid nach hier war schön. Die Wüste hat ihren ganz eignen Reiz"  
  
König Kashue lächelte, wissend. "Das stimmt wohl. Die Schönheit der Wüste ist wie die Schönheit des Messers: Klar, aber grausam." Er machte eine kure Pause. "Also hattet ihr eine gute Zeit?"  
  
"Oh ja, Majestät" antwortete Parn. Deedlit nickte nur.  
  
König Kashue bemerkte, dass sie nicht verstanden worauf er hinaus wollte. Oder nein, so doof waren sie nicht. Sie wollten nicht verstehen. Aber er beschloss, es erst mal damit sein Bewenden haben zu lassen.  
  
"Sehr gut. Wollt ihr dann heute mit mir zu Abend speißen?" fragte er  
  
"Wir wären geehrt, Hoheit" erwiderte Parn.  
  
"Gut. Kann ich euch sonst noch irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Pan schwieg und guckte Deedlit an, ihr die Entscheidung überlassend. Diese schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf  
  
"Nein, danke, Hoheit. Ich denke wir werden uns noch ein wenig Blade angucken."  
  
"Sehr gut, ihr zwei. Dann bis heute abend."  
  
Parn und Deedlit verbeugten sich, und gingen dann.  
  
---  
  
Die Straßen Blades waren staubig wie die Wüste um sie herum, und die Häuser oft aus rohen Stein. Sicherlich machte Roid einen besseren Eindruck, aber auch darin lag einer von Blades Reizen - der Kampf mit den Naturgewalten, der einfache Fakt dass hier Menschen der Wüste trotzen. In den fruchtbaren Ländereien Valis war es einfach hübsch auszusehen. Die Schönheit der Wüste war genau das, was anderswo hässlich sein würde: Der Kampf - "klar und grausam".   
  
Und natürlich nahm man auch so die kleinen Schönheiten mehr gewahr -die kleinen Flecken Grün, die doch hier oder dort waren, die Mosaike an den vornehmeren Häusern, die kleinen Brünnchen. Natürlich nur wenn man dafür die Augen hatte.  
  
Parn und Deedlit hatten dies. Vielleicht weil sie selber Kämpfer waren. Vielleicht weil sie viel von Lodoss gesehen hatten. Wie dem auch sei, sie empfanden es als schön  
  
Als sie einen kleinen, mit Palmen gesäumten Platz verließen, um in kleine Gässchen ein zu tauchen, an deren Häusern grüne Ranken hochkrochen, war Deedlit regelrecht entzückt. Alles in allen war sie schließlich noch eine Hochelfe, verbunden mit der Natur.  
  
Parn guckte ihr lächelnd nach, spüre jedoch wie sich sein Inneres zusammenkniff. Sie war schön, sie war nett, sie war - alles, eben eine Elfe. Er seufzte und versuchte alle Gedanken daran so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen.  
  
Wie alles in Blade war die Gasse, die sie begingen, absolut eben -der Felsen auf den die Stadt lag war so gerade wie es nur ging. Doch wegen der Verwinkelung der Gassen sahen sie es erst kurz bevor, das sie auf einen größeren Platz kamen. Einen Platz, wo sie eine ganze Menge Volk angesammelt hatte. Als die beiden näher kamen, sahen sie auch warum - auf einer Art Podest standen drei dunkel gekleidete Männer und zwei ebenso gekleidete Frauen und hielten eine Ansprache. Das Podest schien einer Theatergruppe gehört zu haben. Und als Parn und Deedlit noch ein Stück näher gekommen waren, sahen sie auch was aus der Gruppe geworden war - ihre noch blutenden Leichen lagen vor besagten Podest. Einer der vier sprach, oder schrie eher, wie in Ekstase  
  
"Preiset eure Herrin! Die Zerstörung hängt über euch! Sie wird das Land bereinigen! Tod, Tod! Ein totes Land ist rein! Nur ihre wunderbare Poesie wird in den Lüften wehen... Freiheit... Freiheit... Freiheit im Tod! So schön. Seht ihr die Schönheit des Todes, wenn er alles umfasst, wenn er euch zärtlich umarmt? Das ist die Erlösung nach der ihr dürstet, das Ende nach dem ihr hungert! Die Geschichte selbst soll enden, um sich so für ewig zu erfüllen! Das ist der Sinn der Zerstörung, und ihr alle, alle könnt daran teilhaben. Kommt in die offenen Arme von Kardis! Oh zuckersüße Zerstörung!"  
  
Parn und Deedlit waren erst verstört, wurden dann jedoch wütend. Besonders natürlich Parn, der sprach, zu erst zu den ihm umstehenden Menschen: "Lasst ihr euch jetzt von Mördern betören? Pack!" Und als die Leute von ihm wichen, wandte er sich den schwarz verhüllten Gestalten zu, mit gezogenen Schwert, auf die Bühne springend. "Habt ihr diese Menschen getötet?"  
  
"Ja" Das Lächeln des mutmaßlichen Anführers war diabolischer als alles was Parn gesehen hatte - selbst Wagnards verblasste dagegen. Aus dem Gesicht sprang der blanke Wahnsinn. "Wir haben sie ihrer Bestimmung zu gefügt, auf dass ihre Geschichte nun schon endet. Und die zarten Linien, die das Netz des Tode spannen, werden bald ganz Lodoss bedecken! Das Ende ist naaaaaaaahe!" Damit ging er in einen purpurnen Schimmern zugrunde --seine Formen verzerrten sich, ein unheimlicher, hoher Schrei lag in der Luft, verformte sich dann zu einem dämonischen Lachen, und verschwand dann zusammen mit dem was vom Körper des Anführers noch übrig geblieben war.  
  
Sekunden später kamen Wachen, und die anderen drei Gestalten auf dem Podest taten es ihren Anführer gleich. Der Anführer der Wachen kam die Bühne zu und sprach zu Parn: "Was ist passiert? Wer seid ihr?"   
  
"Ich bin Parn und das..."  
  
"Oh ja" stöhnte die Wache "Parn und Deedlit. Wo ihr auch seid ist Ärger, oder was? Nunja. Weitere Schwarze Propheten, nehme ich an. Und die Theaterleute hier waren dann wohl ihre Opfer."  
  
"Schwarze Propheten?"  
  
Die Wache verzog das Gesicht "Sie zu nennen zollt ihnen wahrscheinlich noch zu viel Ehre. Sie sind aufgetaucht in den Moment wo unsere Armee von Malmo zurück gekehrt ist. Einen Tag nach des Königs Rückkehr aus Roid hatten wir den ersten Fall. Und jetzt nerven sie uns schon seit über einer Woche. Über 60 Morde gehen auf ihr Konto, und bevor wir kommen, bringen sie sich stets selbst mit ihrer Magie, oder durch Selbstverbrennung um. Es muss eine Organisation dahinter geben, Anführer, aber wir werden ihrer nicht habhaft - verdammt!"  
  
Deedlit zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, und Parn nickte. Der Hauptmann wandte sich wieder seinen Wachen zu: "Sperrt den Platz! Und ihr Leute hier gibt es absolut nichts zu sehen! Verzieht euch! Los! Wird sich die Menschenmenge hier vielleicht mal auflösen!?"  
  
Leiste und verstohlen verließen auch Parn und Deedlit den Platz.  
  
---  
  
Der restliche Rundgang war getrübt. Nicht desto trotz setzten sie ihn zwar fort, doch bei keinen der beiden wollte recht Stimmung aufkommen. So fanden sie sich des Abends gesenkten Kopfes bei Burg Akroyd ein, und über dem Abendmahl mit König Kashue lastete eine schwere Stille.  
  
"Was ist los?" meinte dieser schließlich.  
  
"Äh, wie meint Ihr, Hoheit?" erwiderte Parn.  
  
"Was habt ihr? Ihr seid die ganze Zeit so still!"  
  
Parn zögerte, und Deedlit sprang für ihn ein: "Es sind die... die ‚Schwarzen Propheten', Majestät. Wir sahen vier von ihnen heute"  
  
König Kashue nickte ernst und gravitätisch. "Sie sind eine Plage, aber wir könne ihrer nicht habhaft werden. So wie es jetzt aussieht, könne wir nur hoffen, dass sie irgendwann abebbt."  
  
"Aber Hoheit!" protestierte Parn "ihr habt doch genug Wachen, stark und gut ausgerüstet! Diese müssen doch was unternehmen können!"  
  
Kashue senkte Blick und Stimme "Und denkst du nicht das hätten wir nicht schon versucht?"  
  
Parn stand auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Dann werde ich mich der Sache annehmen!" ereiferte er sich  
  
Ein Lächeln deute sich auf Kashues immer noch gesenkten Gesicht ab, ein Raubtierlächeln. "Ja. Solch Hitzköpfigkeit ist eine Tugend von dir. Aber wie willst du mit einen Gegner fertig werden, von dem du nicht weißt woher er kommt, was er will, was er weiß und wie er bewaffnet und ausgestattet ist? Der sich bei jedem Aufeinander-Treffen selbst tötet, aber von dem jedes Mal neue und wieder neue Rekruten kommen? Sage mir Parn, welche Waffen hast du dagegen?"  
  
Geradezu benommen glitt Parn wieder auf seinen Stuhl zurück. Er war still.  
  
König Kashue seufzte und sah ihn nun wieder direkt an: "Wenn ihr helfen könntet, so würde es mich natürlich freuen. Aber was? Manche Probleme muss man einfach aussetzen. Oder nenn mir eine bessere Alternative!"  
  
Parn senkte den Kopf.  
  
"König Kashue...." meldete sich Deedlit dazwischen, sagte dann aber nichts.  
  
Der Söldnerkönig lächelte. Es war auffällig wie beschützerisch die zwei gegenüber waren - außer für sie selber, scheinbar, und das wohl auch nur aus Selbsttäuschung. Er biss sich auf die Lippe. Und so kehrte das Schweigen zur Tafel zurück, bis es abermals Kashue beendete.  
  
"Was habt ihr denn noch vor? Wie lange wollt ihr bleiben?"  
  
Parn guckte Deedlit an, diese guckte zurück: Darüber hatten sie sich keine Gedanken gemacht. Und ganz ehrlich, das hatten sie auch nicht vor. Schließlich lächelte Deedlit.  
  
"Ich denke nicht das man uns lange an einen Platz halten kann. Ich meine nicht mal Kardis schaffte das."  
  
Das veranlaßte Kashue herzhaft zu lachen. Parn stutzte: So offen hatte er ihn selten gesehen. Doch er schaute auch zu Deedlit hinüber und sah das sie den Scherz nicht so leicht nahm wie sie ihn vorgetragen hatte. Natürlich machte ihr dies alles noch zu schaffen.  
  
"So wird es wohl sein" antwortete schließlich der König. "Also werde ich euch nicht lange halten können. Schade, ihr seid doch gute Kämpfer. Aber ich habe dich nicht um sonst zum Ritter von Lodoss gemacht, wie, Parn?"  
  
Dieser grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Deedlit lächelte.  
  
"Nun, wenn ihr eh geht" fuhr der König fort "Könntet ihr meinen einen Gefallen tun?"  
  
"Uh, sicher, Hoheit" antwortete Parn, loyal wie eh und je  
  
"Wie gesagt, Flairn expandiert im Westen. In der ersten Siedlungswelle habe ich vier Dörfer errichten lassen. Das nördlichste hat Probleme mit Banditen, scheint es. Ihr könntet, wenn ihr eh ins Land wollt, die Lage ausspähen. Wie gesagt, spähen! Parn, unternimm nichts Unbedachtes!"  
  
Dieser grinste "Aber ich doch nicht!"  
  
Kashue nickte mit einem "Ja,klar"-Blick im Gesicht. "Aber ihr würdet es machen? Ich kann euch Karten mit dem Weg geben, und euch auch Pferden, Waffen und sonstige Ausrüstung."  
  
"Sicher doch. Wann sollen wir aufbrechen?"  
  
"Als bald als möglich. So sehr ich euren Aufenthalt hier genieße, würde das morgen heißen - und wie gesagt, halten kann ich euch ja eh nicht."  
  
"Wir werden zur Stelle sein."  
  
Deedlit nickte bekräftigend. 


	2. Unbekannte Gegner

Obwohl der Aufbrach für angesetzt war, ließ sich jeder Zeit. Es gab keine festen Vorgaben, keine festen   
  
Regulierungen. Parn und Deedlit taten dies als freie Agenten, so zu sagen, und gingen entsprechend locker an die   
  
Sache heran.  
  
Um der Mittagshitze der Wüste zu entgehen, verließen die beiden erst im lauen Nachmittagswind Blade und   
  
ritten, solange noch Licht da war. Erst als die Sonne schon seit einer Zeit hinter den von Dünen und Felsen   
  
gebildeten Horizont verschwunden war, stoppten sie ihre Pferde um ein Nachtlager auf zu schlagen. Zum Glück   
  
enthielt König Kashues Karte auch Wasserstellen, wo sie das tun konnten.  
  
Als Unterkunft diente ein Art halbes Zelt - zwei kleine in die Erde gerammte Stange und darüber und an einen   
  
Felsen daneben gespannt, eine Plane.   
  
Die Frage kam auf, ob man zur Schonung der Reserven jagen sollte, doch man kam eilig zu dem Entschluss dass   
  
die Wüste auf die Schnelle für so was wohl zu wenig hergeben würde. So wurde ein Lagerfeuer gemacht und die   
  
Tragsäcke an den Pferden geöffnet. Nach einem kurzen Essen lagen sich Deedlit und Parn in ihre Decken unter   
  
die Plane.  
  
---  
  
"Hhhhh!"   
  
Das Geräusch weckte Parn. Verschlafen sah er zu Deedlit, die aufrecht in ihrer Decke saß. Sie hatte eben so   
  
scharf die Luft eingezogen.  
  
"Wa....Was is' denn?" fragte Parn unenthusiastisch.  
  
Deedlit verengte die Augen und legte wortwörtlich die Ohren an "Psst!" meinte sie  
  
Parn wusste noch immer nicht was so recht abging, blieb aber ruhig. Nach einer Weile, die in der Eintönigkeit   
  
der Wüstennacht wie eine Ewigkeit vorkommen kann, stand Deedlit leise und geschmeidig auf und schlich sich   
  
auch dem Zelt. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie Parn, zu bleiben. Dann war sie verschwunden.  
  
Nach einer weiteren ewigen Weile kam sie zurück, Sorge auf ihren Gesicht. Sie hockte sich neben den immer   
  
noch in seiner Decke liegenden, sich auf einem Arm abstützenden Parn  
  
"Wir werden ausgespäht," meinte sie simpel  
  
"Wa... Von wem?" erwiderte Parn  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich weiß es nicht. Aber... es waren Elfen."  
  
"Malmo?"  
  
Abermals Kopfschütteln. "Es kann sein..."  
  
"Was heißt das?"  
  
"Ich habe... einfach gespürt dass es Elfen waren. Aber die dunkle, pervertierte Präsenz der Dunkelelfen war es   
  
nicht. Aber... eben auch nicht die leichte und doch erhabene von uns Hochelfen."  
  
"Aber.. was... kann es dann... also wenn's weder Dunkel- noch Hochelfen waren, aber eben doch Elfen, wer   
  
dann?"  
  
Deedlit ließ ihren Blick senken. "Es gibt noch weitere Elfenstämme auf dem Kontinent. Auch dort gibt es   
  
mehrheitlich Hoch- oder Dunkelelfen, aber eben auch noch weitere. Ich weiß so gut wie nichts über sie. Aber   
  
wer könnte es sonst sein?"  
  
Parn dachte nach. "Hm," meinte er, und verengte die Augen. "Was könnten Elfen vom Kontinent hier wollen?"  
  
"Flüchtlinge, vielleicht?" schlug Deedlit vor, "An was anderes möchte ich lieber nicht denken."  
  
"Dann wollen wir es dabei belassen," versicherte ihr Parn, "Doch... was genau wollten sie von uns?"  
  
"Vielleicht kundschaften die Banditen die wir auskundschaften sollten, uns aus."  
  
Parn lächelte schräg. "Ja, vielleicht. Aber wieso sollte eine einfache Räuberbande uns ab hier schon ausspähen?   
  
Entweder sie sind verdammt gut organisiert, oder verdammt paranoid."  
  
"Und sie haben auf jeden fall Spione in der Nähe von König Kashue" ergänzte Deedlit.   
  
"Mir gefällt die Sache nicht. Aber wir werden das durchziehen. Unseren Auftrag erfüllen."  
  
"Natürlich" versicherte nun sie ihn. Das Wort hing in der Luft. Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Bis Parn den   
  
Kontakt abbrach, und sich in seine Decke verkroch, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.  
  
---  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen sie schweigend auf. Keiner hatte irgendwie Lust die Vorfälle des gestrigen   
  
Abends zu kommentieren. Sie sattelten einfach ihre Pferde, und setzten die geplante Route fort.  
  
Auch in den folgenden Nächten vernahm Deedlit noch Späher, aber weder sie noch Parn machten sich   
  
irgendwelche Illusionen was dagegen tun zu können. Es sah schlecht aus für ihren Auftrag, auch wenn es keiner   
  
aussprechen wollte: Wie konnten sie jemanden ausspähen, der sie schon entdeckt hatte?  
  
Letztendlich planten sie doch noch etwas: Anstatt wie geplant zum Nördlichste der vier neuen Dörfer zu reiten,   
  
hielten sie sich jetzt gen des Dorfes südlich davon. Vielleicht würde das den Gegner verwirren.  
  
---  
  
Der Name des Dorfes war Darnem. In der Zunge der Region hieß das soviel wie Mut, Pioniergeist oder auch   
  
Neugier und Abenteuerlust. Ein passender Name. Parn und Deedlit wurden zum Schultheiß geführt, ein recht   
  
muskulöser und hochgewachsener, dunkelhaariger Mann mit breiten Schnurrbart und ständig nervösen Blick. Es   
  
sah äußert amüsant aus, wie er hochoffiziell versuchte einen Schultheiß zu spielen. Er kam nicht mal mit seinen   
  
Umhang zu Recht und verfing sich dauernd in ihm.   
  
"So" meinte er mit gestelzter Stimme, die aber immer noch nicht den schrecklich breiten, bäuerlichen Akzent   
  
überdecken konnte. "Ihr sagt also das ihr von König Kashue kommt?"  
  
Parn lächelte gutmütig ob dieses Theaterspiels. "Ja."  
  
"Habt ihr sein Siegel?" fragte der Schultheiß in einem überheblichen Ton, der seine Gegenüber wohl   
  
einschüchtern sollte. Doch natürlich versagte ihr auch darin.  
  
Immer noch lächelnd schüttelte Parn seinen Kopf. "Sir, dies ist ein geheimer Erkundungsauftrag. Wir können   
  
kein Siegel mit nehmen, da es dem Feinde zu viel verraten würde."  
  
Verständnis schauspielernd nickte der Schultheiß ernst. "Ja. Das ist logisch. Aber in meiner   
  
verantwortungsvollen Position als Stellvertreter seiner Majestät, König Kashues, hier kann ich euch nicht gleich   
  
vertrauen."  
  
Parn seufzte. Deedlit griff ein: "Natürlich nicht. Aber schaut, wir haben es eilig. Denkt Ihr wirklich, Ihr würdet   
  
eurer Aufgabe als Vertreter König Kashues gerecht werden wenn ihr seinen Auftrag unterbindet?"  
  
Der Schultheiß schien nach zu denken. Man konnte förmlich das Rattern und Rauchen in seinem Kopf spüren.  
  
"Hm....." meinte er. Und nach einer langen, mit für ihn scheinbar sehr hartem Denken angefüllten Pause dann:   
  
"Nun, so muss ich euch eben als Personen vertrauen, wie es für Männer meines Standes gehört. Ihr müsst euch   
  
schon einen Tag gedulden. Wollt Ihr mit mir heute zu Abend essen?"  
  
"Wir wären geehrt," antwortete Deedlit. So verließen sie das Haus des Schultheiß.  
  
---  
  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gab es im Dorf selbst nicht viel zu sehen. Einige neu gebaute Hütten, verbunden   
  
durch kleine, staubige Straßen. Doch Deedlit gefiel die Landschaft drum herum wirklich gut. Relativ   
  
unerschlossene, bis her sich selbst überlassene Natur. Und so wanderten sie durch die Felder, Wiesen und   
  
Wälder um Darnem. Deedlit tänzelte, sprang durch die Wiesen, und hüpfte auch mal in langen Zügen von Baum   
  
zu Baum. Parn kam dabei natürlich nicht so schnell mit, aber das störte ihn wenig. Deedlit zu zu sehen war in   
  
gewisser Weise genug. Wenn sich ihm dabei nur nicht die Eingeweide zusammen ziehen würden... Er seufzte. Es   
  
war schade. Aber es konnte einfach nichts daraus werden. Klar, er würde ihr stets helfen sollte sie es brauchen.   
  
Und klar, sie waren Reisegefährten. Aber mehr... mehr war unmöglich.   
  
Während er so in seinen Gedanken versunken war, gesellte sich Deedlit wieder zu ihm und schaute ihm ob dieser   
  
belustigt von der Seite an.  
  
"Was hast du?" fragte sie  
  
"Wie.. öh.. ja... was.... äh..." Parn fand sich kalt überrascht wieder. Deedlit kicherte, fragte aber nicht weiter.  
  
Als sie sich wieder den Dorf näherten, kam ihnen eine Person entgegen, wohl ein Bauer auf dem Weg zu seinen   
  
Feld. Kurz bevor er Parn und Deedlit erreichte, guckte er auf - es war ein Hochelf!  
  
Die Überraschung seiner Gegenüber ausnutzend, fing dieser plötzlich an zu rennen, und stieß Parn um.   
  
"Menschen-Abschaum!" schrie er. Dann drehte er sich um und sprach einen Zauber über Parn, so dass dieser   
  
sich nur noch mit großen Anstrengungen bewegen konnte. Dann wandte er sich gegen Deedlit. "Verräterin!"   
  
zischte er ihr entgegen.  
  
Magisch ermattet wie er war sah Parn zu wie die beiden sich umtänzelten, ohne dass irgend einer den ersten   
  
Schritt tat. Schließlich guckte Deedlit schnell zu ihm - das war genug für den Hochelfen: Er rief die Feuer der   
  
Erschaffung herbei und schleuderte einen Feuerball gegen Deedlit. Ein nur halbfertiger magischer Schild konnte   
  
ihm einiges an Kraft nehmen, doch Deedlit wurde doch zurück geworfen und arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.  
  
"Dee.....dlit," brachte Parn hervor. Er versuchte sich zu ihr zu schleppen.  
  
Der Hochelf lächelte höhnisch auf die beiden herab. "Ach, ist das nicht süß?" verspotte er sie, "Aber es sollte   
  
euch zeigen, das es unmöglich ist. Unmöglich!" Mit diesen Worten sprang er hoch, in die Wipfel der am Weg   
  
stehenden Bäumen, und wurd nicht wieder gesehen.  
  
Parn war während seiner Bemühungen Deedlit zu erreichen zusammen gebrochen, der Zauber wog noch immer   
  
zu schwer auf ihn. Deedlit jedoch hatte sich wieder gefangen und ging halb, kroch halb zu ihm. Sie heilte erst   
  
sich selber, und löste dann den Zauber von Parn. Doch über diese Zeit war es schon Abend geworden. Die   
  
beiden eilten, zum Schultheiß zu gelangen, mit denen sie ja zum Abendessen verabredet waren.  
  
Natürlich kamen sie zu spät, und in einem eher derangierten Zustand an. Betreten standen sie im Türrahmen zum   
  
Essensraum, von wo aus der Schultheiß von seiner Suppe auf blickte.  
  
"Ihr seid spät," meinte er nur und versuchte vergebens, Aggressivität und Autorität in die Stimme zu legen.  
  
"Äh, ja," erwiderte Parn. "Wir äh, hatten ein Zusammentreffen mit einem Späher der Gegenseite"  
  
Der Schultheiß zog die Augenbrauen hoch, doch diese Geste schaffte es nicht die viel größere Überraschung zu   
  
verbergen "So. Das heißt.... heißt das, dass Dorf ist in Gefahr?"  
  
"Wir glauben, dass er es nur speziell auf uns abgesehen hatte," meinte Deedlit.  
  
Der Schultheiß versuchte bedächtig zu nicken, doch die Bewegungen waren nicht richtig: Er hatte Angst. Das   
  
natürlich gab Parn und Deedlit ein wenig Sicherheit wieder.  
  
"Wie dem auch sei" meinte er, darauf bedacht wieder Autorität zu schauspielern "wie kann ich   
  
Leuten trauen, die nicht mal rechtzeitig zu solch einen wichtigen Treffen kommen? Außerdem, wenn ihr nicht   
  
ein mal einen Späher des Feindes bezwingen könnt... nein, da soll ich euch glauben, der mächtige König Kashue   
  
hätte euch ausgesandt?"  
  
"Och, eigentlich auch nur weil die Gegend hier gerade auf unseren Weg lag," meinte Parn lächeln. Deedlit   
  
kicherte.  
  
Der Schultheiß haute mit der Faust auf den Tisch. "Wer glaubt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid?" schrie er  
  
Parns Augen verengten sich. Er mochte es nicht wenn Leute so mit ihm, oder Deedlit, umgingen. "Ich bin Parn,   
  
Ritter von Lodoss."  
  
"Ha!" erwiderte der Schultheiß, "ja, den Namen hast du schon gegeben, und auch die Geschichte mit den 'Ritter   
  
von Lodoss'"  
  
Aber die Wache im Raum zuckte zusammen. Der Schultheiß guckte diese an. "Was ist, Mann?" fragte er.  
  
"S-Sir" erwiderte die Wache, "Wenn dies Parn ist, dann ist er wirklich Ritter von Lodoss. Und ein Held," fügte er   
  
fast flüsternd hinzu und guckte Parn respektvoll an.  
  
"Ein Held? Was redest du da? Spuck's aus!"  
  
"Nun, Sir, ich war dabei als..." Er holte Luft. "Als König Kashue seine Truppen gegen Malmo führte. Doch eine   
  
kleine Gruppen von Abenteuern war uns zu vor gekommen, und hatte sich in Wagnards Palast eingeschleust.   
  
Unter ihnen Parn. Und nach allen Erzählungen, war es der gegen Wagnard und Ashram, die beiden Führer   
  
Malmos gekämpft und die Wiedererweckung Kardis' verhindert hatte."  
  
Die Augen des Schultheiß weiteten sich. "Stimmt das?" verlangte er zu wissen.  
  
"Jawohl," meinte Parn stolz, verschweigend dass sich Wagnard und Ashram eher gegenseitig zerfleischt hatten,   
  
"Ich bin eben dieser Parn!"  
  
Der Schultheiß kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. "Also dann... ich traue Gevar hier, wenn er es sagt... also... nun gut.   
  
Was benötigt ihr?"  
  
Parn lächelte "Pferde haben wir. Aber kaum noch Nahrungsmittel und sonstigen Kram für die Reise. Und Karten   
  
der Region wären auch nicht schlecht."  
  
"Ich werde sehen was sich auftreiben lässt. Wann... Wann wollt ihr aufbrechen?"  
  
"Wenn möglich heute nacht. Wenn nicht, nächste Nacht. Wir müssen uns im Dunkeln bewegen... die Gegner   
  
haben dort wohl zwar einen Vorteil, da sie Elfen sind, aber genau deshalb werden sie wohl erwarten das wir   
  
tagsüber gehen."  
  
"Natürlich. Es dürfte noch eine Stunden vergehen bis es total dunkel ist. Ich werde sehen was sich in der Zeit   
  
auftreiben lässt." Damit verließ er den Raum.  
  
---  
  
Nach ungefähr dieser Stunde sahen Parn und Deedlit, dass sie ihre Meinung über den Schultheiß revidieren   
  
mussten: Er mochte aufgeblasen sein wie sonst nur Einer, aber er war scheinbar effizient und scheinbar gut im   
  
Koordinieren, denn innerhalb der kurzen Zeit war alles zusammen getragen, was gebraucht wurde.   
  
So ritten die Beiden schließlich im Dunkel der frühen Nacht los.  
  
Sie schlängelten durch die schmaleren Pfade im Wald, gut gekennzeichnet in den karten die man ihnen gegeben   
  
hatte, mit guten Vorschlägen die Hauptrouten zu vermeiden. Oft mussten sie vom Pferd steigen um weiter zu   
  
kommen. Dies verlangsamte natürlich ihre Reise, doch das betrachteten sie als das kleinere Übel.  
  
Der Morgen begann zu grauen, als sie von einem bewaldeten Hügel aus die ersten Felder des Dorfes, das sie   
  
erreichen sollten, genannt Nordstern, sahen. Sie lächelten. Endlich. Sie freuten sich dort endlich hinlegen zu   
  
können. Alles in allen waren sie jetzt über einen Tag wach.  
  
Doch es sollte anders kommen.  
  
Als sie die ersten Strahlen der Sonne hinter den Hügeln auf der anderen Seite der Felder wahr zu nehmen   
  
schienen, passierte es. Auf den Ästen der Bäume um sie herum wurden Elfen, Dunkel- wie Hochelfen, sichtbar,   
  
und sprangen herunter, Parn und Deedlit einkreisend. Die Beiden zogen ihre Waffen, doch es waren um die   
  
sieben, acht Gegner, und diese waren in der besser Position.  
  
Ein Dunkelelf stach Parns Pferd mit einer Lanze zu Tode. Bevor es umfiel, konnte der Ritter von Lodoss noch   
  
herunter springen, und den Kampf gegen diesen Dunkelelfen und gleich drei seiner Kumpanen auf den Boden   
  
beginnen.  
  
Auch Deedlit verließ nun ihr Pferd, und trieb es auf die elfische Reihe zu, Verwirrung stiftend. Diese baute sie   
  
aus, in dem sie einen Wind-Elementar beschwor.   
  
"Parn!" rief sie. Dieser zog sich langsam zu ihr zurück. Deedlit schickte Wasserelementare zu Parns Gegnern,   
  
doch diese wurden von Feuerelementaren eines anderen Hochelfen neutralisiert. Deedlit drehte sich zornig zu   
  
ihm um. Er lächelte sie höhnisch an.   
  
Dennoch versuchten Parn und Deedlit die immer noch durch Pferd und Windelementar entstandene Lücke im   
  
Ring ihrer Gegner zu erreichen. Doch natürlich waren die Elfen schneller. An ihren Seiten sprangen sie von Ast   
  
zu Ast, und umkreisten die Beiden dann von neuen.  
  
"Deed," meinte Parn "mich kriegen sie so oder so. Du kannst dich vielleicht retten!"  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Jemand muss König Kashue berichten!"  
  
"Ja, aber...." Sie wartete auf einen weiteren Einspruch, der nicht kam, "aber ich kann dich doch nicht einfach so   
  
alleine lassen!"  
  
"Warum nicht? Unser Auftrag...."  
  
"Warum nicht? Weil.... weil... unser Auftrag sollte nur mal so im Vorübergehen sein. Das geht jetzt schon über   
  
unseren Auftrag hinaus!"  
  
"Wir müssen zu unseren Wort stehen!"  
  
"Dazu stehe ich. Aber auch zu dir!"  
  
Damit beschwörte sie einen Windgeist, auch wenn Parn nicht sehen konnte wofür und sprang in eine Gruppe von   
  
drei Dunkelelfen, die aus der Umkreisung kommend sich den Beiden genähert hatten. Parn seufzte, dann merkte   
  
er, wie zwei Hochelfen, von den Ästen springend, Deedlit von hinten angreifen wollten. Mit einen Kampfschrei   
  
rannte er zu ihnen, und schlug zu. Einer der Hochelfen konnte sich gerade noch umdrehen, aber sein Schwert   
  
hielt den Aufprall nicht stand und flog weg. Der andre griff Parn an. Dieser versuchte letzteren zu parieren, und   
  
Ersteren weg zu schubsen. Dieser jedoch wich aus. Parn lief ins Leere, und machte, das Schwert schwingend,   
  
eine Volldrehung.   
  
Zur gleichen Zeit hatte Deedlit einen Dunkelelfen erledigt, aber zwei weitere Elfen, darunter ein Hochelf, hatten   
  
den Kampf gegen sie aufgenommen. Langsam ließ sie sich zurück fallen, bis sie auf Parn traf.  
  
"Es sieht schlecht aus," meinte dieser, immer noch die Hochelfen parierend  
  
"Jetzt ist es eh zu spät" erwiderte sie, Schläge gegen ihre Gegner austeilend, "Kämpfen wir so gut wir können."  
  
"Das ist ein Wort."  
  
Parn ließ diesmal die Hochelfen ins Leere laufen, langte an Deedlit vorbei, und stach deren Gegner, einen   
  
Dunkelelfen, in die Seite. Darauf folgend, drehte sich Deedlit um Parn und parierte die Hiebe der Hochelfen auf   
  
ihn, und erwischte einen mit ihren Schwert.   
  
Doch mehr sollten sie nicht erreichen. Der andre Hochelf der gegen nun Deedlit antrat, traf sie an ihrem Arm,   
  
während Parn zwei simultane Dunkelelf-Angriffe zwar abwehren konnte, dabei jedoch umfiel, und nun auf den   
  
Boden lag. Die Dunkelelfen stiegen über ihn drüber und rissen auch Deedlit, die glücklicherweise zumindestens   
  
noch ihre Schläge parieren konnte, runter.   
  
Mit seiner Meisterin so geschwächt, wurde nun auch Deedlits Windelementar von gegnerischen   
  
Feuerelementaren zerrissen. Doch er hatte eine wichtige Aufgabe gehabt: Die Abwehr magischer Angriffe. Nun   
  
wo er nicht mehr existent und Deedlit in keiner Lage war, einen Neuen zu beschwören, war das Feld frei.  
  
Von einem weit über den Weg hervor ragenden Ast sprach ein Dunkelelf seine bösartigen Zauber, der Kardis   
  
gewidmet, und schläferte Deedlit und Parn ein. 


	3. Schatten des drohenden Schicksals

Das Schwarz um ihn herum lichtete sich zu einem Grau. Parn tauchte aus dem Nichts in seinen Kopf wieder auf. Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen. Er erwachte. Und als er die unbekannte Umgebung sah, erschreckte er. Jetzt war er wieder voll bei Bewusstsein, und sein Geist nahm die neue Umwelt auf.

Er war eindeutig in einem Gefängnis, kein Zweifel. Aber was für eins! Ein solches hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es waren wohl sehr dicke Baumwurzeln die es formten. Fast ohne Lücke zwischen ihnen wanden sie sich, waagrecht, um die Gefangenen. Nur eine kleine Lücke gab es, an eine der oberen kanten, und aus ihr drang das einzige Licht. An der Seite rechts davon waren die wurzeln senkrecht. Eine Tür war da zu vermuten, aber es konnte nicht genau gesagt werden: Klar sichtbar war keine zu erkennen.

Und schließlich nahm er auch seine noch nähere Umgebung war. Er lag wohl auf einer Bank, gebildet von einer hervorstehenden Wurzel, doch sein Kopf, sein Kopf ruhte weicher. Er guckte hoch, und sah mitten in Deedlits bezauberndes Lächeln.

"Guten Morgen" kicherte sie. Parn fuhr von ihrem Schoß hoch. Deedlit musste ihren Kopf zurück ziehen, damit sie nicht zusammen stießen. Dann setzte sich Parn langsam auf, neben ihr.

"Was... Wo... Wo sind wir?" fragte er

"Scheinbar in ihrem Lager. Womit das hier ihr Gefängnis wäre. Für Elfen ist es sicherlich nicht schwer die Natur so zu manipulieren, dass es ein Gefängnis daraus wird, wenn man die richtigen Sprüche kennt.... aber es ist nicht recht." Sie schauderte.

"Wa... Weißt du sonst noch etwas?"

"Hm. So wie es aussieht, hat der Elf, der uns bei Darnem angegriffen hat, dir einen magischen aufgeladenen Kristall untergeschmuggelt. Damit war es für sie ein Leichtes, uns zu folgen. Ich konnte ihn nicht aufspüren, denn die Energien des Kristalls waren verdeckt – bis auf eine ganz spezielle Signatur, die nur sie kannten."

Dennoch bemerkte Parn eine gewisse Niedergeschlagenheit in ihr, dass sie nichts bemerkt hatte.

"Es ist.... nicht dein Fehler," meinte er.

Deedlit nickte, und setzte ein Lächeln auf. Doch irgendwie war es falsch.

"Und wer," fuhr Parn fort "sind die Leute die uns entführt haben?"

"Ich habe keine Ahnung" bekannte Deedlit "nicht mehr als du. Ich bin auch erst in dieser Zelle aufgewacht."

Parn nickte. Sie würden auf mehr Antworten zu warten haben. Doch eben dieses Warten zog sich. Keiner sagte was. Über was konnte man auch schon reden? Die Situation war klar, sie waren gefangen. Alles in allen konnten sie wohl froh sein, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein. Und so lastete die Stille in der Zelle.

Hin und wieder sehen sich Parn und Deedlit in ihrer Langweile an, bekamen Augenkontakt und brachen ihn wieder ab. Es war wirklich sterbenslangweilig.

Bis dies Parn aussprach.

Deedlit lachte freundlich "Und was willst du dagegen unternehmen?" erwiderte sie.

Parn zuckte mit den Achseln "Wir könnten eine Unterhaltung anfangen..."

"Natürlich. Und worüber?"

"Hm, keine Ahnung. Wieso erzählst du mir nicht aus deinem Leben?"

"Würde dich das denn interessieren?"

Die Frage überraschte Parn. Bestanden daran überhaupt Zweifel?. Er zögerte zu antworten. "Äh, ja, uhm, natürlich doch... äh. Wieso denn nicht?"

Deedlits Gesicht hellte sich auf. Sie strahlte. "Aber dann.... sicher doch. Gerne. Wovon soll ich dir erzählen?"

"Uhm.. fang einfach an. An was erinnerst du dich am ehesten?"  
Immer noch lächelnd fing Deedlit an zu erzählen.

--

So erzählte sie den ganzen Tag, und am nächsten Tag erzählten sie beide, doch nichts geschah. Sie sahen ihre Wächter nicht, sondern nur die enge, ewig gleiche Zelle. Schneller als Parn dies gedacht hatte, sah er, dass dies Folgen bei Deedlit hatte. Sie wurde unruhig, und am vierten Tag schon sah er wie ihre Hände leicht zitterten. Dies konnte nicht einfach nur an der Gefangennahme liegen, da war er sich sicher. Doch er getraute sich auch nicht nach zu fragen. Vielleicht war es halt was _elfisches_ – etwas was er eh nicht verstehen würde. Etwas was den tiefen Graben, der dennoch zwischen ihnen war, diese Kluft, weiter hervor heben würde. Und davor grauste es Parn.

Natürlich nahm ihn die Gefangenschaft, die Enge, und die Monotonie, auch mit, aber längst nicht so wie Deedlit. Obwohl er sie nicht fragen konnte, so fragte er doch als sich selbst, was es wohl sein mochte, was dies verursachte. Er machte sich Sorgen.

Er machte sich noch mehr Sorgen, als er nachts mangels Bewegung nicht schlafen konnte und dafür ihren Schlaf beobachtete. Wie sie sich unruhig auf ihrer Bank, gebildet von einer weiteren, hervor stehenden Wurzel, hin und her wälzte, wie sie schwitzte, und wie sie stöhnte. Irgendwas stimmte nicht, und Parn wusste nicht was. So saß er nur im Mondlicht, hereinfallend durch den kleinen Spalt an einer der Oberkanten der Zelle, wo sie die Wurzel über die Erde erhob, und hang seinen Gedanken nach. Es dauerte lange, bis auch ihn der Schlaf erreichte, und auch dann tauchte er nur sehr seichte in seine Gefilde herab.

Am nächsten Tag ging es Deedlit auch nicht besser. Als Parn aufwachte, sah er sie auf ihrer Bank sitzend, ins Leere starrend, apathisch. Nur hin und wieder durch zuckte es kurz ihre rechte Seite.

Als sie sah, dass Parn wach war, versuchte sie sich zu fangen, und schaffte es sich zu kontrollieren, wenn man ihr auch ansehen konnte, dass es nur unter großen Mühen war. 

Doch offensichtlich wurde es erst, als man ihnen, mit Verspätung, das Frühstück hereinbrachte, klassich-klischeehaft Brot und Wasser. Scheinbar kannten nicht mal die Elfen Abwechslung von dieser Routine. Doch als Deedlit vom Wasser trinken wollte, durchfuhr sie so ein starkes Zittern, das sie den Krug losließ, so dass er scheppernd auf den Boden aufkam und in Tausende Einzelteile zerbrach.

"Deed!" brach Parn hervor, und in einem Herzschlag war er bei ihr. "Deed! Was... Was.. Was hast du?". Da. Jetzt war es draußen. Die Frage die er einen ganzen Tag nicht stellen konnte, so sehr sich seine Reisegefährtin auch gequält hatte.

Deedlit krümmte sich und hielt mit ihrer linken Hand die rechte fest. Ihr Gesicht war verzerrt. "Es... Es ist nichts. Nichts weiter." 

Parn wollte sich schon, wenn auch sorgenden Blicks, entfernen, als er noch mal tief durchatmete und die Augen schloss. "Deedlit" begann er noch mal von vorne "Bitte.... bitte sag es mir. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll."

Die Hochelfe brachte ein Lächeln zu Stande. "Das ist das Problem. Parn, ich weiß nicht, ob du viel machen könntest wenn ich es dir sage. Nicht" fügte sie schnell hinzu "Das es deine Schuld wäre."

"Was dann? Was... ist es, dass dich so mit nimmt?"

"Der Baum...."

"Der Baum?"

"Ja. Er ist nicht normal. Er ist pervertiert, dunkel. Ein Werk der Dunkelelfen, sicherlich. Und das... du weißt wie ich gesagt habe, dass alle Hochelfen mit der Natur verbunden sind? Dieser Baum, er stört diese Verbindung, zerstört ihn bisweilen sogar, und ersetzt ihn durch seine eigene Verbindung. Und er ist schwarz und kalt und fremd, so fremd und falsch."

Sie fing wieder an zu zittern. Es ging durch ihren ganzen Körper. 

"Deedlit...." Parn war nun besorgter den je. Er streckte eine Hand aus, aber beendete die Bewegung nicht. Er stoppte, und er zögerte. 

"Es geht schon" meinte Deedlit, "Es ist... alles in Ordnung". Ihr immer noch verzerrter Gesichtsausdruck bezichtigte sie der Lüge. Doch was konnte Parn erwidern? Er wusste ja nicht einmal was sie hatte. Könnte er es überhaupt verstehen. Die Kluft, die Kluft...

Als würde sie ihn beruhigen wollen, konnte Deedlit abermals ein Lächeln produzieren. Doch es wurde zerstört von einen weiteren Schub an Zuckungen. 

"Deed!" Nun führte Parns Arm, bisher immer noch in der Luft zögernd, die Bewegung aus, und umgriff sicher Deedlits Schulter. Diese rückte näher an den Schutz gebenden Körper heran, und Parn legte seinen anderen Arm um ihre Taille. Er merkte, wie langsam ihr Atem ruhiger wurde, und wie die Zuckungen erst abschwächten, und schließlich ganz verblassten. Ruhe war eingekehrt. 

Keiner von beiden beschwerte sich, den Tag in dieser Haltung zu verbringen. Und langsam verblasste auch das Licht aus dem Loch in der Oberkante der Zelle, und die Nacht kehrte ein.

Am nächsten Tag wurden sie geholt.

--

An diesen Tag sollten sie ihre Gefängniswärter zum ersten Mal sehen. Wie normal wurde morgens das Essen gebracht. Trotz des widerwärtigen Geschmacks aß es Deedlit schnell auf. Ihre Ressourcen schienen total erschöpft, aber ihr schien es auch wieder besser zu gehen. Parn war glücklich.

Keiner sprach über Gestern, keiner hatte das Bedürfnis dazu. Aber zu mindestens war die Kluft ein klein wenig kleiner geworden. 

Schließlich weiteten nach einer Zeit, für die die Beiden eh schon längst kein Gefühl mehr hatten, die senkrechten Wurzeln, diesmal jedoch auf ganzer Länge, so dass man bequem heraus oder herein konnte, und eine Wache betrat die Zelle, eine griesgrämig drein blickende Dunkelelfin, der man das Alter anmerkte. An ihren Rücken merkte man eine gewisse Krümmung, und ihr Gesicht zeigte Furchen 

"Ihr da," brüllte sie "Mitkommen. Sofort! Oder es wird ungemütlich."

Gehorsam folgten Parn und Deedlit. Wieso auch nicht? Endlich, endlich ging es aus der Zelle hinaus, diesen verfluchten Stück Erde. 

Oft hatte Parn gerätselt, was hinter den Wurzeln sein möge, jetzt sah er es: ein nach oben gehender Hang, der tief in die erde ging, um auf das Niveau der Zelle zu kommen. Ansonsten sah er, dass sie irgendwo im Gebirge sein mussten. Lauter Gestein und Geröll, aber auch viele Bäume dazwischen, ein sehr lichter Wald. Jedoch keine Spur von den Elfen. Jedoch merkte er, wie sich Deedlit hastig umblickte und scheinbar auch was wahr nahm.

"Sie sind überall! Keine Chance zu entkommen." raunte sie ihm zu

"Ruhe da hinten!" schnauzte die Dunkelelfin die Beiden an. 

Aus einem Busch, der Parn bisher gar nicht aufgefallen war, trat ein hochgewachsener Hochelf hervor und schloss sich der gruppe hinten an, wohl um von dort aus die Gefangenen zu bewachen. Als sich Parn den Busch näher anguckte, und ein Windhauch durch die Blätter ging, sah er, dass es nur eine getarnte Hütte war. Er vermutete dass der "Wald" um sie herum ein einziges getarntes Lager sein musste. 

Die Dunkelelfe führte sie um mehrere Bäume, Steine und sonstiges herum, auf kaum erkennbaren Wegen oder scheinbar mitten durch die Wildnis. Bald kam es Parn so vor, als würde er drei oder vier Mal die selbe strecke laufen. Auch verlor er jeglichen Orientierungssinn, da rückblickend die Übergänge in der Szenerie und die Wegabbiegungen kaum Sinn machten. 

Parn brauchte selbst kein Magier zu sein, um Eins und Eins zusammen zu zählen und zu sehen was von statten ging: Illusionsmagie. Sie sollten nicht erkennen wohin sie geführt werden. Typisch elfisch, dachte Parn. Anstatt so etwas einfaches zu machen wie ihnen die Augen zu verbinden, wurde gleich Magie eingesetzt.

Schließlich jedoch änderte sich die stets wiederholende Umgebung, und sie kamen auf eine kleine, belaubte Erhebung, und selbst der Name würde ihr zu viel Ehre geben. Sie war umgeben von Bäumen, aber auf ihr selber stand nur ein recht prächtig gewachsener Busch. Die Dunkelelfe blieb stehen, und streckte die Hand in dessen Richtung aus – und der Busch wurde einfach zur Seite gedreht, ein Punkt blieb am gleichen Platz, der Rest drehte sich darum. Auf der so frei gewordenen Erde hob die Dunkelelfe ein gut getarntes Seil auf, das Parn sonst nie gesehen hatte, und zog dran – und die Erde öffnete sich! Es war nur eine mit Erde getarnte Holzplatte.... Und sie gab einen Tunnel mit Leiter zum daran runtersteigen frei. Und genau das tat der kleine Konvoi jetzt.

Sie kamen in eine kleine Höhle, von der ein Gang aus fort führte. Schon nach ein paar Metern teilte er sich, und die gruppe wurde nach rechts geführt, wo sie schließlich auf ein schwer bewachtes, eisern vergittertes Tor stießen, bewacht von drei Dunkelelfen und einem Hochelfen. Viel Aufhebens um die Zugehörigkeit zu einer der beiden Elfengruppen schien man hier nicht zu machen, ging man von der Vermischung der Gruppen aus. 

Das Tor wurde geöffnet, und der Gang ging weiter. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, bog die Gruppe noch mal um – und Parn haute es glatt um: Hier, mitten unter der Erde, stand ein riesiges, prächtiges, durch und durch metallenes und auch noch reichlich verziertes Tor, wie er es eher in einem von Lodoss größeren Städten erwartet hätte. Ganze 12 Wachen, die er nicht alle der einen oder anderen Rasse zu ordnen konnte, standen davor.

Als die Dunkelelfe ihm näher kam, schwenkte es nach innen und öffnete sich, wie von Geisterhand, und gab den Blick auf einen großen Saal frei. Auch er war aus dem Stein gehauen, oder so, und die Decke war unverarbeitet. Aber Wände und Boden waren parkettiert und geschmückt, und dunkle und lichte Symbole und Architektur standen hier in Eintracht nebeneinander, selbst wiederum Muster bildend. Aus der Rückwand drang durch kleine Löcher Tageslicht in den großen Raum. 

Im ganzen Raum standen Gruppen von Elfen. Hier und da gab es vornehme Tische aus weißen oder schwarzen Marmor und Stühle. Doch was Parn und Deedlit besonders beunruhigten waren die Elfen, die weder Dunkel- noch Hochelfen waren. Ihr Gesicht war langgezogen, ihre Ohren noch länger, und noch spitzer zu laufend, dafür aber auch starrer am Kopf anliegend als bei den anderen Elfenarten. Ihr Hautton war normal hell bis bläulich, und ihre Pupillen – ihre Pupillen leuchteten in allen Farben, während ihr Haar allsamt wie silbern war und auch wahrlich glänzte.

Doch das wichtigste war ganz an der Rückseite. Es war eine Art Thron, gesetzt auf 6 Stufen, insgesamt selber drei dieser verschluckend. Auf den Thron saß ein zeitlos aussehender, streng dreinblickender Hochelf. Links und rechts von ihn waren je 6 Elfen, pro Stufe je zwei, also insgesamt 12, zudem stand noch ein weiterer in seltsamen, nicht zusammen passenden Kleidern unterhalb des Thrones, schien jedoch auch noch zur Gruppe zu gehören. Von diesen 13 Leuten um den Hochelf herum waren 5 Dunkelelfen, unter anderen die unterste Figur, 5 Hochelfen und 3 der unbekannten Elfen.

Sehr schnell wurde es Parn bewusst, dass sie in einer Art Thronsaal waren.

Als dieser ihn und Deedlit wahrnehmen, gaben die Elfen darin den Weg von der Tür bis zum Thron und der dortigen Gruppe frei. Würdevolle, kalte und verachtende Blicke trafen sie praktisch von oben herab. Um so mehr versuchte sich Parn in Pose zu werfen, erwischte sich jedoch dabei wie er stets nach rechts und links guckte, und so durch diese gezeigte Unsicherheit sein eigenes Theaterspiel ad absurdum führte.  
Als sie denn Thron schließlich erreichten, stieß sie die Dunkelelfe, die sie hergeführt hatte, zu Boden, und postierte sich neben ihn. Stets denen, die es verdienten, Respekt zollen wollend, blieben Parn und Deedlit auf den Knieen, jedoch nicht wie Bauern, sondern wie Edle, mit nur einem Knie den Boden berührend. Als die Dunkelte das berichtigen wollte, wurde sie von einem der Hochelfen der Throngruppe einer simplen, aber doch dominanten und würdevollen Geste zurück gewiesen und gehorchte. Der Rest der Gruppe schien es nicht einmal zu kümmern.

Schließlich sagte die unbekannten Elfe auf der höchsten Stufe: "Höret nun den Rat und seinen Allerersten, der Lichtbringer der Freien." 

Mit den letzten Worten hob die Gestalt auf den steinernen Thron seinen bisher gesenkten Kopf und guckte Parn und Deedlit ernst und gravitätisch an.

"Ihr seid hier" begann er schließlich "weil euch schwere Vergehen vorgeworfen werden. Ihr seid Feinde der Freien und somit des ganzen Elfenvolkes. Der Rat soll daher ein Urteil über euch fällen."

Der Dunkelelf auf der anderen Seite der obersten Stufe erhob seine Stimme: "Ihr werden angeklagt vom ganzen Elfenvolke. Und dieses sind euere Vergehen:"

Der Elf auf den Thron setzte wieder ein. "Bündnis mit den Feinden der Freien. Spionage. Unterwanderung der elfischen Gesellschaft. Und eine verbotene Verbindung zwischen Mensch und Elf."

Parn schluckte und machte weite Augen. Hatte er da eben richtig gehört? "Aaaber...."

"Ja?" Obwohl ruhig gesprochen, lag ein majestätisches Donnern in der kurzen, simplen Antwort.

"Was... mein Herr, was meint Ihr mit verbotener Verbindung?"

"Wir haben euch beobachtet. Wie ihr hierher gekommen seid. Wie ihr euch in der Zelle verhalten habt. Zu keinem anderen Schluss sind wir gekommen, als dass ihr euch einander versprochen habt."

"Aber.... das stimmt nicht!" platzte es Parn heraus.

"Es zu leugnen ist nicht nur unehrenhaft, wenn dies wohl auch zu euch Menschen passend, sondern nutzlos."

Die Situation war verrückt. Man beschuldigte ihn etwas, was nicht stimmte, was er sich aber eventuell, wenn er mal ehrlich mit sich selber war, vielleicht doch wünschen würde. Aber so wie es sich jetzt da bot, war es besser, dass es nicht ist, nur sie würden sie dies nie glauben. Wie in solch einer Sache argumentieren?

"Der Rat hat in dieser Sache schon abgestimmt. Ihr seid hier her gebeten worden, das Urteil zu erfahren. Es lautet Tod für den Menschen, und Seelenende für die Elfe, da sie eine Verräterin war."

Deedlit Augen weiteten sich. Sie war stark geschockt, doch sie sagte nichts.

Die unbekannte Elfe auf der obersten Stufe sprach wieder: "Dies sind die Details der geplanten Exekutionen." 

Der Elf auf den Thron setzte wieder ein: "Der Mensch soll morgen wie das Tier das er ist, einfach in den Graben ohne Wiederkehr, dem Verfluchten gestoßen werden. Tiere sterben dabei nur, denn solch Fluch und Segen beeinflussen nur die höchsten der Lebewesen. Was sonst da hinein kommt ist ohne Belang, wird aber sterben. Und so soll es geschehen.

Der Elfe jedoch sollen am Morgen des nächsten Tages, bei Sonnenaufgang, ihre Kleider genommen werden, zur Demütigung vor dem ganzen Volk der Freien. Dann soll sie, nach dem Tode des Menschen, auf dem der Kardis geweihten Pfahl, wo ihr der Hals durchgeschnitten werden soll. Das Blut wird gefangen und ihr Körper verbrannt. Asche und Blut zusammen sollen, unter den Flüchen der Priester, vermischt und in den Graben ohne Wiederkehr geschüttet werden, auf dass ihre Seele so ende."

Sowohl Parn als auch Deedlit waren jetzt geschockt, sie, die die volle Bedeutung des Rituals verstehend, natürlich um so mehr. Man führte sie ab, wieder zu ihrer Zelle. 

Natürlich achtete jetzt Parn nicht mehr auf die Illusionsmagie, sondern setzte einfach nur ein Fuß vor den anderen. Klar, sein Geist marterte sich nach Möglichkeieten zu entkommen, sah aber keine: Keine Verbündeten waren in der Nähe, und sie selber waren ihrer Waffen beraubt und gefangen in Mitten einer Armee, einer magisch hoch gerüsteten Armee zudem.

Als sie wieder in der Zelle waren, meinte er: "Was sollen wir nur machen?"

Deedlit senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf

**

Anmerkungen des Autors:

Irgendwie habsch Gefüh die Kapitel würden imme rkürzer werden. Auch wenn die Wortzählung was anderes behauptet... Egal. Ich bleib dran, egal in welchen Abständen ich es in Kapitel zerschnippele. Liest das denn hier überhaupt einer? *schulterzuck* Letztendlich ist das ja wohl auch egal, nehm ich an... SOLLTE das aber jemand lesen: Reviews würden mich schon freuen ;) Nur damit ich weiß dass zumindestens das hochladen net umsonst war.....

Aber so oder so, die nächste Aktualisierung kommt bestimmt ;)


	4. Des Wahnsinns Hundert Formen

Natürlich war Parn nicht bereit einfach so auf zu geben. Es ging schließlich um Leben und Tod. Und als noch schlimmer als der eigene Tod empfand es Parn, dass Deedlit entehrt und getötet werden sollte. Das würde er niemals zu lassen!

Auch Deedlit schien jetzt gefasster. Sie war noch immer an die Wand gelehnt, doch ihre Gestalt richtete sich wieder auf. Ihr Blick wurde wieder klarer, bestimmter. Schließlich ging sie zu Parn und meinte: "Wir werden kämpfen. Das werden wir machen."

Parn nickte mit den Kopf. Es hatte wenig Nutzen, irgendwelche Taktiken und Strategien zu besprechen. Sie hatten keine Waffen, waren hoffnungslos in der Unterzahl und einer Unmenge an gegnerischer Magie ausgesetzt. Aber man konnte zumindestens kämpfen. Das eigene Leben, die eigene Ehre, so teuer wie möglich verkaufen.

Weitere Worte wurden nicht gewechselt, doch das war auch nicht nötig. Beide wussten es. Es gab ein stilles Einverständnis, bis zum Tod zu kämpfen. 

"Wir sollten uns ausruhen," meinte schließlich Deedlit zu noch nicht all zu vorgerückter Zeit, "morgen werden wir unsere Kräfte brauchen."

Parn nickte, und lächelte dann, wenn auch schwach.

"Gute Nacht dann...." meinte er.

Damit legten sie sich jeder auf seine Bank. 

--

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Parn von Deedlit geweckt, in aller Herrgottsfrüh. Noch hatte die Sonne nicht ihr Licht durch die Spalte am oberen Ende der Zelle geschickt.

"Es ist Zeit," meinte sie nur. Parn guckte verschlafen auf, nickt, und stand schließlich auch auf.

Sie positionierten sich gegenüber auf beiden Seiten der "Tür" und lauerten. Nur der Adrenlinrausch verhinderte, dass Parn wieder einschlief, denn sie standen dort für Stunden, ohne Regung, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln. 

Schließlich nickte Deedlit. "Sie kommt." Dann schloss sie die Augen und senkte den Kopf, "Nerma, Herrin der Andacht, lege deine Stille über diesen Raum, und schotte ihn nach außen ab, um unser Ziel zu erreichen." Sie lächelte grimmig. Parn nickte. Er hatte verstanden. Kein Ton mehr war im Raum.

Schließlich öffneten sich die Wurzeln, die die Tür darstellten, und die altbekannte, grimmige Dunkelelfe trat ein. Deedlit stellte sich ihr wortlos in den Weg, und schlug zu. Der Schlag wurde abgefangen, doch ein Gerangel begann, in dem schließlich auch Parn eingriff und die Dunkelelfe von hinten überwältigte. Sie fiel auf dem Boden. Bevor sich Parn auf sie stürzen konnte, nahm Deedlit ihm an seinen Arm und wies nach draußen. Parn nickte. Das hatte Vorrang.

Bevor Deedlit den Raum verließ murmelte sie noch etwas, aber wegen den Lautlosigkeits-Zauber verstand Parn nicht was. Es wurde bald offenbar. Bessere Augensicht, besseres Gehör was auch immer. Ihre besseren Sinne erlaubten es ihr, die Wachen schon vorher zu sehen, oder zu spüren, als diese sie. Zwei griff sie mit ihren Schwert an und entwaffnete und verletzte sie, einen dritten schnappte sich Parn, als dieser die Hochelfe angreifen wollte. Nach ein paar Schwerthieben auf beiden Seiten, ließ Parn seinen hochelfischen Gegner einfach über seine Füße stolpern. Deedlit grinste zu ihn, und Parn grinste zurück. Doch nicht für lange.

"Deed!" rief er aus, und zeigte auf einen der beiden Wachen, einen der Elfen unbekannter Herkunft, der jetzt wegrannte. Wohl um Verstärkung zu holen. Deedlit und Parn eilten hinterher, kamen aber nicht weit: Auf den Bäumen, zwischen den Bäumen, und hinter den Felsen wurden mehrere Elfen sichtbar, mit gespannten Bogen. Doch Deedlit reagierte entschlossen und schnell: Sie griff sich Parn, und wirbelte mit ihm hinter einen Baum. Einige Elfen schossen Pfeile ab, die meisten trafen den Baum oder die Erde, die meisten Schützen jedoch hatten erkannt, dass ihre Kontrahenten zu schnell gehandelt hatten. 

"Jetzt werden sie Magie anwenden," flüsterte Parn in ihren unsicheren Versteck.

Deedlit nickte "Und dann ist es aus. Wir haben unser bestes getan."

Noch bevor sie etwas weiteres sagen könnten, nahmen die beiden war wie die Elfen, von Ast zu Ast springend, ihre Positionen wechselten, und sie nun ganz umkreisten. Jetzt gab es keinen möglichen Schutz vor dem Kreuzfeuer der Pfeile.

"Ich nehme an ein Tod im Gefecht ist immer noch besser als das was sie mit uns vorhaben." meinte Parn.

Deedlit schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es wird keinen Tod im Gefecht geben. Ihre Pfeile sind sicher mit einem Schlafgift versehen."

Die Situation schien zum Reißen gespannt. Die Beiden standen mit dem Rücken zum Baum, doch auf allen Bäumen rund herum standen ihre Gegner mit gespannten Bogen. Doch keiner von ihnen sagte etwas.

Deedlits Augen weiteten sich.

"Sie wirken jetzt schon eine Schlafmagie"

Und tatsächlich, Parn fühlte, wie die Lebensgeister ihm wichen. Langsam sackte sein Körper zusammen.

Doch auf einmal stoppte der Prozess. Müde guckte er noch oben. Drei Feuerelemtare waren am Himmel, und drei weitere Elementare, einer Feuer, einer Wind, einer Erde, stiegen herauf. Sie schienen die Magie zu blocken, und auch die Elfen abzulenken. 

Was Dritte ausnutzen zu schienen. Durch halb geschlossene Augen sah Parn, wie schwarz und grün und braun gekleidete Gestalten auf den Ästen auftauchten, um die Bogenschützen dort zu erdolchen. Aus den Büschen am Boden schossen Pfeile nach oben und trafen noch mehr Elfen. Wie Fliegen fielen von den Bäumen. 

Doch die Attentäter waren nicht schnell genug. Eine Gruppe von Schützen hatte sich ihrer erwehren können, und feuerte nun koordiniert eine Pfeilsalve auf Parn und Deedlit ab. Letztere merkte sie zuerst.

"Parn" schrie sie und warf ihn zu Boden, unter sich selbst. Doch als sie wieder aufmuckte, war weder sie noch der Ritter von Lodoss getroffen: Einer der Feuerelementare war dazwischen gegangen, und hatte die Pfeile verkohlt. Dann stürzte er sich auf die Gruppe, weitere Pfeile einäschernd, bis ihn mehrere Zauber in der Luft zerrissen.

Doch da waren Deedlit und Parn schon längst in das von den Attentätern gesicherte Gebiet geflohen. Als dass die noch übrig gebliebenen Schützen sahen, wendeten sie sich und flohen, die Situation richtig einschätzend.

Parn atmete tief durch. Es war vorbei, und er war am Leben. Sie beide waren in Sicherheit.

"Zeitgefühl. Jaja, alles Zeitgefühl. Wir haben ein gutes nicht wahr? Oh, was eine wundervolle Schau, nicht wahr?"

Parn fuhr hoch ob der Stimme hinter ihm. Hastig drehte er sich um und hielt sein Schwert, ein Schwert, dass er von eine, der gefallenen Elfen aufgelesen hatte, bereit. Er stand einen Dunkelelfen mit seltsam lila schimmernder Rüstung, und auch lila Strähnen im weißen Haar, gegenüber. Und vor allem mit einem irren Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Dies auch. Zeit, ja, Zeit! Alles ist Zeit! Denn was könnte schon ohne Zeit – passieren? Wer also die Zeit kontrolliert, kontrolliert alles! Aber kontrolliere erstemal die Zeit! Überall schlüpft sie dir wieder durch – durch jedes kleinste Loch! Wie Mäuse... putzige Geschöpfe..."

Parn drehte sich um und guckte zu Deedlit. Sie tauschten unsichere, aber auch eindeutig amüsierte Blicke aus. 

Ein weiterer Dunkelelf trat hervor, Strenge und Ernst in Statur, Mimik und Stimme.

"Dies" verkündete er "ist Lahozar, der Entronnene"

Stille senkte sich über den Wald

"Entronnen von was?" fragte Parn schließlich.

Der Dunkelelf guckte ihn einfach nur starr an, drehte sich zu Deedlit und meinte: "Ihr solltet zu unserem Lager kommen. Es gibt viel zu besprechen."

"Aber wir müssen König Kashue berichten!" protestierte Parn.

Offensichtlich widerwillig wandte sich der Dunkelelf wieder ihm zu. "Das kann später noch kommen."

"Kashue... der Hase rennt, der Tiger sitzt." Mischte sich Lahozar ein, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Kashue würde... falsch handeln. Ganz falsch. Es ist seine Natur, das womit er Flaum geeilt hat. Doch jetzt – oh Schrecken aller Schrecken! Er darf nicht informiert werden. Die Ketten fallen... Wecket nicht ihn! Nicht ihn! Die Zeit... nein, die Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Beide Seiten sammeln Kräfte, doch..." Er erstarrte "eine weiße Feder fällt vom Himmel" endete er in einer unglaublich sanften Stimme, und regte sich wieder.

"Und was sonst ist der Plan?" fragte Deedlit erhitzt.

"Der Plan? Der Plan....." Seine Stimme änderte sich wieder, wurde fester. "Es geht zu unseren Lager. Ihr könnt was ausrichten, aber nicht jetzt gegen die Gruppe hier. Denn ER... ER..... ER...." Lahozar fing sich wieder. "Sie werden bald wieder kommen. Sie... jaja, wie die Hasen. Sie laufen stets rückwärts. Zu unserem Lager, zur Sicherheit, wie die Raupen. Kleine Raupen, auf Bäumen, in Masssssseeeeeeeennnnnn..... Gehen wir."

Deedlit nickte zu Parn, und dieser nickte zurück. Sie konnten eh nicht viel anderes tun, selbst wenn dieser Elf offensichtlicherweise verrückt war.

--

Man verband ihnen die Augen nicht. Wozu auch? Sie hatten keine Ahnung wo sie waren, und selbst das Wissen über den Weg zwischen den beiden Lagern würden sie nicht bekommen: Wieder war Magie am Spiel. Parn merkte schnell, dass ihr Weg nicht immer ganz... logisch war. 

Sie kamen schließlich zu einer kleinen, trockenen Ebene. Sie brauchten zwei Stunden (so die Magie nicht auch das Zeitgefühl verwirrte), um sie zu durchqueren, und die Sonne schien auf sie herab wie in den heißesten Wüsten Flairns. Schließlich sahen sie in der Ferne ein sich riesig aufragendes Kliff, und davor, eine kleine Gruppe Bäume, die sich wie schutzsuchend an die hohe Klippe schmiegten.

Nur zwei, drei Bäume, nachdem sie das Wäldchen betraten hatten, kamen sie an eine kleine Lichtung. Kaum hatten sie diese erreicht, da lösten sich aus dem Grün der Blätter und den Schatten der Stämme Gestalten – Elfen. Sie hatten das Lager erreicht, und wieder sah Parn alle drei Gruppen vertreten. Er fragte sich, welch seltsamer Krieg sich hier abspielte zwischen den beiden Lagern.

Aber was Parn auffiel war auch dass diese Elfen nicht unbedingt freundlicher waren. Ihr Auftritt, ihre Blicke – in ihren waren Verachtung. Und sogar Hass. Das konnte selbst Parn sehen. Nur, Hass worauf?

Der ernst blickende Dunkelelf, der sie schon zuvor Lahozar vorgestellt hatte, sprach wieder: "Der Kriegsrat ist eröffnet."

Kriegsrat? Mit Gefangenen mittendrin? Andererseits, dachte sich Parn, war das mit solch einen Anführer vielleicht doch kein Wunder. 

"Und ich sage dir" war eine Stimme aus dem Dunkel einer Baumkrone zu hören, Parn konnte die dazu gehörige Gestalt nicht einwandfrei identifizieren "Ich sage dir, Lanktra" also hatte der düstere Dunkelelf auch einen Namen "das es ein Fehler ist, dass dies die Gefangenen mithören."

Ah. Eine Stimme der Vernunft. Aber selbst in dieser schwang dieser Hass mit.

"Es gibt einen Grund, warum wir so viele Ressourcen riskiert haben. Unsere... Gäste sind wichtig. Wir brauchen sie in unseren weiteren Planungen." Antwortete Lanktra.

"Er hat das Zeichen dreier Mächte auf ihm" mischte sich Lahozar ein "er _weiß_. Sie hat das Böse berührt. Auch sie _weiß._ Sie ist entronnen, einer anderen Gefahr, auf einem anderen Weg, doch im Grunde wie ich. Alle anderen würden in der Gegend rumstochern. Doch sie wissen wo der Quell liegt."

Lanktra nickte. Anscheinend zweifelte er nie an Lahozars Worten, so er sie verstand.

"Wie wollen wir also diese.... _sie_ jetzt benutzen?" fragte ein weiterer Elf, mit Verachtung in der Stimme, ein stolz, oder eher arrogant dreinblickender Hochelf der in einem Lichtstrahl direkt vor einem Baumstamm stand. "Selbst so ausgerüstet wie sie sind kommen sie nicht gegen _seine_ Kräfte an. Wenn sie es überhaupt schaffen"

Ein merklich sichtbarer Anfall von Terror ging über Lahozars Gesicht, als der Elf _ihn_, wer dies auch immer sei, erwähnte.

"Nein" meinte er in gehauchten Ton. "Nein. Die Welle würde sie umhauen. Doch um sie herum binden sich Menschen, und bilden einen Wall." Er schüttelte seinen Kopf. Sein Ton wurde fester. "Sie werden Verbündete suchen."

Parn fasste seinen Mut zusammen. "Verbündete? König Kashue ist unser Verbündeter. Warum können wir ihn dann nicht berichten?"

Einige Elfen lachten höhnisch.

"Der Tiger" antwortete Lahozar schrill. "Der Tiger greift an, wenn in der Enge. Und Stahl stärkt unserer Gegner, sie essen Stahl und überwuchern Lodoss... Stahl sprengt Ketten...suchet lieber die Mäuse. Mäuse... Eine Flut wird sich in Lodoss erheben, auch eine Flut von Mäusen, und die darin tauchen wollen, werden ertrinken. Die Feigen werden leben."

"Ein Krieg würde ein der Tat unsere Gegner stärken" bestätigte Lanktra. "Habt ihr gesehen, wie sie Dunkelelfen, Hochelfen und Rubinelfen in ihrer Gruppe vereinen? Immer mehr schließen sich ihnen an, von allen Völkern. Ein Krieg mit einem Menschenreich würde noch mehr Zulauf für sie bedeuten. Sie könnten sich hier verkriechen, während immer mehr zu ihnen kommen."

"Warum... Warum haben sie dann nicht schon früher einen echten Krieg angezettelt?" fragte Parn.

"Dunkelelfen und Rubinelfen sind notorisch vorsichtig. Es ist ihre.... unsere Lebensart. Sie wollen keinen offenen Krieg. Sie behindern sich selbst. Und so sollte man es lassen."

"Was sind diese... Rubinelfen?" fragte Deedlit.

"Volk vom Kontinent, wo sie aber nicht gut gelitten sind. In Höhlen an der Küste haben sie sich geflüchtet, wo sie nur in Ruhe gelassen werden, weil sie dort die besten Rubine des Kontinents haben. Doch die Höhlen werden eng, und keiner will sie haben – so kommen sie hierher."

Parn nickte. " Also kein Krieg. Was soll dann geschehen?"

"Unser Feind operiert an mehreren Fronten..."

"Wer IST überhaupt der Feind?" unterbrach ihn Parn unhöflicherweise.

"Nichts, was IHR wissen müsstet. Es ist eine rein elfische Sache, und es tut mir leid, ihr werdet in menschlichen Gefilden operieren. Nein, ihr dürft diese Information nicht haben. Aber überlegt: Wir haben keine Dörfer angegriffen. Wir haben euch nicht gefangen genommen...." Er stoppte "Nun, wir wollten euch nicht töten. Es ist auf jeden Fall auch EUER Feind."

Parn verzog das Gesicht. "So sieht es aus, und gegen ihn was zu unternehmen war auch König Kashues Auftrag." Deedlit verzog gleichzeitig leicht das Gesicht und lächelte. Kashue hatte ausdrücklich betont, dass sie nur Informationen sammeln sollten, aber Parn ändert den Auftrag halt der Situation entsprechend. "Folglich sind wir wohl Verbündete" fuhr er fort. "Also, was soll geschehen?"

"Keine weiteren Unterbrechungen mehr?" fragte Lahozar im Gegenzug.

"Keine."

"Nun gut. Wie gesagt, der Feind operiert an mehreren fronten, und eine ist Valis. Mäuse. Mächtige Mäuse. Sie sind unorganisiert zur Zeit, ihre neue Königin konnte ihre Herrschaft noch nicht behaupten. Der Feind nutzt das schon aus."

"Und?"

"Ihr seid markiert. Ihr werdet die Leute finden, die ihr braucht, um Valis nicht in des Feindes Hand fallen zu lassen." 

Während die Worte für Parn schlichtweg ein Rätsel waren, verdüsterte sich Deedlits Gesichtsausdruck. "Markiert? Gezeichnet?" fragte sie

Lahozar drehte sich zu ihr um. "Ja," erwiderte er einfach.

"Zum Guten, oder zum Bösen?"

Lahozars Augen weiteten sich, er riss sie weit auf, und sein Oberkörper beugte sich leicht. Eine kurze Ewigkeit lang stand er so windschief da, bis er sich wieder entspannte. Er atmete schwer.

"Zu beiden," mischte sich Lanktra ein, "aber dennoch seid ihr das beste Werkzeug dass wir haben um die ganze Sache hier zu gewinnen."

---

"Mir gefällt das nicht," meinte Parn. Unterdrückter Zorn lag in seiner Stimme und stand damit in krassen Kontrast zur lieblichen und friedvollen Umgebung. Sie waren erheblich luxuriöser untergebracht als im feindlichen Elfenlager: Ein recht geräumiger "Raum", geformt von kleinen Ästchen und Ranken, die zeltförmig in die Höhe gewachsen waren und sich in der Mitte trafen. Licht trat durch ihre Blätter, doch die Elfen hatten den Beiden versichert, dass, sollte es Regen, diese Blätter blitzschnell wachsen und alles verschließen würden. Weinranken waren im inneren, und versorgten die Bewohner, so sie es wünschten, mit köstlichen Trauben.

Keine schlechte Einrichtung für ein einfaches Lager, dass, wie sie ebenfalls gehört hatten, nicht mal dauerhaft war.

Doch Parn ließ sich dadurch nicht beruhigen. Die Idee, nicht König Kashue zu berichten kam ihn einfach wie Verrat vor, gemeiner, hinterhältiger Verrat. Selbst die stundenlange Einzelgespräche mit mehreren Elfen konnten daran nichts ändern.

"Nein," erwiderte Deedlit. "sie haben uns noch nicht alles geklärt. Aber Parn – was sie gesagt haben, ist wahr. Ich... sie haben mir unsere Markierungen gezeigt. Und ich denke sie wissen mehr über die anderen Elfen als wir. Sie wissen was zu tun ist."

"Ja," knurrte Parn "sie wissen mehr. Genau das ist es was mir Sorgen macht. Sie können uns so einfach manipulieren."

"Das stimmt, aber was wollen wir sonst machen?" fragte Deedlit sanft, und in einem überzeugenden Tonfall, "Versuchen wir nach Blade zurück zu gehen, sind sie auf jeden Fall fähig uns auf zu halten."

Parn nickte. "Du hast Recht. Wir müssen ein Risiko eingehen."

"Wir gehen nach Valis zurück. Morgen treffen wir die Vorbereitungen."


	5. Schwarze, Kalte Nacht

Dunkel senkte sich auf den kleinen Waldstreifen, zeitweiliges zu Hause dieser seltsamen Gruppe, und zur Zeit, zumindestens für diese Nacht, auch für Deedlit und Parn. Beide waren in ihren Zelt, oder doch Haus, so fest war es, wo sie ein neues Wunder dieser Konstruktion entdeckten: In der Mitte des großen Raumes kam eine Pflanze aus den Boden, die sich auf Berührung öffnete und ein kaltes, aber Licht spendendes, blaues Feuer auswarf. Wärme hingegen wurde von den Ranken in den "Wänden" und im "Dach" ausgestrahlt, so dass keiner zu frieren hatte.

Deedlit und Parn saßen an der Feuerblüte auf, stilgerecht, dicken, ebenfalls aus der Erde kommenden Pflanzenranken, die, wie ein Sitz, eine kleine Ausbuchtung in der Mitte hatten, und hatten die Blicke nach innen gekehrt und gesenkt.

Stille hatte sich zusammen mit der Nacht ausgebreitet. Beide waren in ein gemütliches Schweigen gefallen, eine angenehme, verträumte Ruhe, ohne besonderen Grund. Vielleicht gab es auch erst mal nichts zu sagen. Auch saßen beide ganz still da, ganz ihren Gedanken, oder Träumen hingegeben.

Dann bewegte sich Deedlit langsam und schaute auf. Parn erwiderte den Blick.

"Ich denke," meinte Deedlit in einem der Atmosphäre unangemessen lockeren Tonfall, "Ich werde hinaus gehen und noch ein bisschen Abendluft einatmen. Abendluft hat was besonderes." Sie kicherte Aber irgendwie kam dieses Kichern Parn komisch vor. Irgendwie... falsch. "Willst du mich begleiten?"

"Äh....." erwiderte Parn und nahm, versteifend eine eher ablehnende Haltung ein. Er hatte eigentlich keine Lust, das gut beheizte Zelt zu verlassen.

"Bitte..."

Parn seufzte. Warum eigentlich auch nicht?

Langsam erhoben sie sich und schritten gemächlich den Blättervorhang hinaus, der die "Tür" bildete. Da es kein sehr dichter Wald war in dem sie waren, hatten sie sofort einen prächtigen Blick auf den durch die vereinzelnden Baumkronen hervorstechenden Sternenhimmel. Langsam gingen sie durch den Wald. Parn merkte dass Deedlit doch ein paar sehr viele Schlenker machte, doch immer als er fragen wollte, war sie gerade ein Stück vorraus und er musste aufholen. Trotzdem kam niemals Eile oder Hast auf. Für Parn stand fest, dass das wohl kaum Zufall sein konnte, und daher in ihrer Absicht liegen musste. Was hatte sie vor?

Kurzzeitig verlor er sie ganz im Dunkel der Blätter. Doch dann hörte ein kurzes, leises "Psst" nach dem er sich richten konnte. Es kam aus einem ungewöhnlich dichten Teil des Waldstreifens, in deren Mitte er schließlich eine kleine, durch die drum herum dicht beiander stehenden Bäume beinahe anheimelnde, Lichtung und auf ihr Deedlit fand.

"Deedlit!?" brach es Parn schließlich vor schierer Neugier hervor. Irgendwas stimmte hier nicht.

Sie legte den Zeigefinger an den Mund "Psst," meinte sie in gedämpfter Stimme "Nicht so laut!"

"Was..." Er korrigierte seine Lautstärke "Was ist los?"

"Wir müssen reden."

"Reden?" erwiderte Parn einfach wie ein Papagei.

"Ja. Wie du dir sicher denken kannst sind wir eben nicht nur Gäste hier. Wir werden überwacht. Ich habe einen Elementar beschworen. Er sollte unsere Wächter lange genug verwirren." Sie wandte den Kopf ab und guckte schief in die Sterne, die Baumkronen hoch. "Hoffentlich...." fügte sie hinzu

"Und... und was gibt es?" fragte Parn, immer noch wie dumm überrascht.

"Lahozar.." so wie sie den Namen aussprach lief es Parn kalt den Rücken hinunter "ich habe heute mit ihn gesprochen. Selbst ich konnte entdecken, dass auch er markiert ist. Er wurde tief in eine große Macht eingetaucht – einer bösen Macht." Sie zögerte. "Einer Kardis-geweithen Macht" präzisierte sie schließlich.

"Heißt das...." Parn wurde wieder lauter.

"Nein!" erwiderte Deedlit schnell. "Nein. Er ist... er ist ihr entronnen. Wie Lanktra gesagt hatte. Der Entronnene. Das macht ihn so wertvoll. Das macht ihn zum Anführer dieser Gruppe. Das Wissen, welches er immer noch hat, die Kräfte, die ihn immer noch umgeben. Und das macht ihn auch so.. so verrückt... wenn man von solch Kraft umgeben ist, und er wird sie sein Lebtag nicht abschütteln können, dann muss man verrückt werden."

"Das heißt..."

"Es gibt noch mehr. Die Kraft, die um ihn herum war – ihr Chaos, ihren Nihilismus, ich hatte ihn kurz davor schon mal gespürt. Aber erst heute abend wurde es mir klar: Der gleiche Vernichtungswille wie bei den.. den, wie sie sie nannten, den - Schwarzen Propheten."

Trotz des mehrmaligen Ansetzens hatte Deedlit dies gelassen und eher emotionslos erzählt. Parn dagegen spürte Furcht in sich aufkommen. 

"Die Schwarzen Propheten? Das heißt die Macht die Lahozar hier erwischt hat, wirkt bis Blade – wir sollten doch König Kashue warnen!"

"Nein!" Dann relativierte sie sich. "Nein, ich denke nicht. Lahozar hat einen tiefen Hass auf die andere Elfergruppe. Man braucht sich nicht viel bei denken, dass die Kraft, die er entronnen ist, auch diese steuert, und er sie deshalb zu bekämpfen sucht."

Plötzlich dämmerte es Parn. "Der... Der Befreier. Damals, in den Höhlen, hatte der Rat vom Befreier gesprochen! Dies wird er sein, unser Gegner."

Deedlit nickte. "Ja, daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Wie dem auch sei. Lahozar _weiß_. Weil er unserem Gegner entkommen ist. Und da die anderen Elfen von diesem gesteuert werden, weiß Lahozar auch, was im Hinblick auf sie das Beste ist. Und wenn er sagt, wir sollen nicht König Kashue berichten, dann wird dies das Beste sein." Sie pausierte. "Allerdings – ganz vertrauen tu ich auch dieser Gruppe nicht. Viele von ihnen verstrahlten einen Hass, und eine Verachtung auf uns. Es ist mir ein Rätsel. Es ist vielleicht besser wenn sie nicht erfahren, dass wir Lahozar vertrauen. Wir werden morgen wieder nur grimmig und widerwillig zum Plan zustimmen."

Parn nickte eifrig. Das war mehr nach seinen Geschmack, den Elfen nicht voll zu vertrauen.

"Gut." Wieder pausierte Deedlit, und wieder richtete sie ihren Blick himmel- und baumkronenwärts. "Der Elementar wird schwächer. Sie haben ihn wohl gekriegt und in einen Kampf verwickelt." Sie senkte den Blick wieder, bodenwärts. "Er wird dies nicht überleben. Er hat uns gute Dienste geleistet und mir treu gedient in dieser Sache." Abermals wandte sie den Kopf, diesmal traf der Blick Parn. "Wir müssen gehen."

Parn folgte Deedlit, die das Gebüsch des dichteren Waldabschnitts verließ. Doch kaum war auch Parn dabei dies zu tun, wurde er von einer zurückweichenden Deedlit wieder nach hinten gedrängt. Parn jedoch konnte nichts ausmachen, dass diese Reaktion rechtfertigen würde. Zuerst jedoch nicht. Dann sah er Augen aufleuchten, und schließlich traten mehrere Elfen, die Zahl unmöglich zu bestimmen, in der Nacht, aus ihren gut gewählten Versteck in den Schatten hinaus, und verließen damit ihre Tarnung. Sie waren mitten in eine Elfengruppe geraten, die zudem nicht sonderlich freundlich schien.

"Zumindestens hast du deinen Spürsinn nicht verlernt, Hure." Zischte der am meisten vorne stehende Elf (Parn konnte nicht erkennen welcher Rasse) Deedlit zu. 

Angesichts dieser Beleidigung zückte der Ritter von Lodoss schon zornroten Kopfes sein Schwert, doch zwei weitere Elfen an seiner Seite, die er zuvor gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, stießen ihn um, und ehe er sich versah hatte er selbst eine Klinge am Hals. Er ließ seine eigenes Schwert die wenigen verbliebenen Handbreit zu Boden fallen, wo es sofort aufgelesen wurde.

"Was wollt ihr?" fragte Deedlit, wen auch mit Anstrengung, im ruhigen und souveränen Tonfall.

In einer höhnischen, dunklen und geifernden Stimme antwortete ein weiterer Elf: "Rechenschaft von euch verlangen. Gerechtigkeit ausüben." 

"Rechenschaft? Worüber?"

Eine brummige, aber emotionslose Bass-Stimme meldete sich "Über euch!"

Deedlit wich unwillkürlich mit ihrem rechten Fuß zurück. "Über uns?" echote sie

"Ja" antwortete der gleiche Elf wieder, der nun vortrat. Selbst im blassen Mondschein konnte man an seinen bloßen Umrissen erkennen dass er ungewöhnlich massig gebaut war für einen Elfen.. "Es stimmt doch dass die verblendeten euch angeklagt hatten wegen einer... einer Beziehung nannten sie es." Er spuckte aus.

"Die Verblendeten? Die anderen?"

"Genau die!" johlte nun eine vierte Stimme auf, voller Hass, auf eben diese anderen, und wohl auch auf Deedlit und Parn. "Verblendet sind sie, aber sie haben Urteil gesprochen! Also wird da was sein! Etwas widerwärtiges, perverses und verbotenes!"

"Aber...."

"Kein Aber! Gebe es lieber zu!"

"Was denn?"

"Die unnatürliche Beziehung zu dem Menschenkind dort." Antwortete der mit der kräftigen Statur.

Mondlicht und Dunkelheit verliehen der Szenerie etwas besonders Bedrohliches, aber auch was Surreales.

"Da..." Deedlit stockte. Wie konnte sie ihnen das klarmachen? "Da ist nichts!"

"Lügnerin" rief der Johler, und verpasste ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige, dass Deedlit zurück ins Gras fiel. Als sich Parn zornig aber vorsichtig unter der Klinge an seinem Hals umdrehte, sah er, wie das Mondlicht auf einem Bluttropfen funkelte, der ihren Mund entrann. Sein Hass, purer Hass, wuchs.

Der Johler trat weiter vor. Man sah sein schmales, verzerrtes Gesicht. Wie ein alter Gaukler beugte er sich vorne über. Grausig sah er aus. Er grinste beinahe wahnsinnig.

"So was ist verboten, weil unnatürlich," sprach er in einer hohnhaft zarten Stimme, "weißt du das nicht, mein Kind? Nicht gut für dich. An statt dessen." er legte eine dramatische Pause ein, richtete sich kurz au und hob seine rechte Hand mit ausgestreckten Zeigefinger "Statt dessen," meinte er schließlich und nahm seine alte Haltung wieder ein, "sollten wir etwas Spaß mit dir haben, findest du nicht? Dies wäre gehörig. Nur zwischen Elfen. Wesentlich besser für dich, mein Kind."

Hass. Tiefer, schwarz-böser aber rot-flammender Hass war in Parn. Er merkte wie dieser Hass all seine Gefühle, all seine Gedanken langsam nach und nach übernahm. Ihm war es egal. Er begrüßte den Hass. Es war nur recht, dass er diesen Abschaum hasste.

Noch weiter ging er vor, der alte, kranke Narr. Deedlit wich auf dem Boden zurück, doch der Elf beugte sich schon zu ihr.

Hass, Hass – Parns Welt, beengt durch eine Klinge am Hals, bestand nur noch aus Hass. Hass besiegt worden zu sein, Hass auf die Ignoranz und Überheblichkeit dieser Elfen, Hass über seine eigene Unfähigkeit – und Hass für das was die Deedlit antaten. Dafür nur noch Hass, Hass und Hass. Nichts mehr weiter wollte in ihm aufkeimen.

Bevor Deedlit sich wehren konnte, spürte auch sie von der Seite eine Klinge am Hals. Der schief grinsende Elf hatte Hilfe bekommen, und packt sie nun fast bei den Armen. Trotz allen versuchte Deedlit ihn abzuschütteln, doch man drückte ihr die flachen Seite der Klinge an ihren Hals, eine deutliche Drohung.

Rot und Schwarz vermengten sich, zum Chaos, zu einem grausigen Lila in Parns Kopf. Deedlit hilflos da liegen zu sehen, zu sehen was sie mit ihr anstellen, zu denken, was sie noch mit ihr anstellen würden – Parn dachte nur noch tierisch, fixiert, hassend. Und dann sah er ein Gesicht, noch kranker als das des Narren-Elfen, doch gleichzeitig würdevoll. Bleich wie eine Leiche, gekleidet in spitzen Metall lächelte er Parn kalt und doch wahnsinnig an.

Da passierte es. Etwas zerbrach in Parn. Etwas erwachte in Parn. Ein neues Ich übernahm den Körper, tierisch, primitiv, aber gewaltig und gewalttätig. Und es wollte noch weiter, über Parns Körper hinaus, und machte sich Platz. Parn wurde es kalt und heiß zugleich, doch seine Gefühle verhärteten sich, wurden zu Fels und schließlich unbedeutend. Das berechnende Tier, nur Gewalt wollend, hatte ihn komplett erfasst.

Mit einer brutalen Präzision packte Parn die Klinge an seinem Hals und richtete sie von seinem Körper weg. Nichts schnitt in seine Haut, als wäre es die beste Rüstung der Heiligen Ritter von Valis. Er stand auf, und sein Blick jagte einen Schrecken in seinen Wächterelf, dass dieser erstarrte. Parn bewegte leicht sein Handgelenk – und das Schwert brach. Seine nun ehemalige Wache war schon mehrere Schritte zurückgewichen und, es ihm gleichtuend, auch die Elfen drumherum. 

Lila funkelten Parns Augen und überstrahlten den anteilsnahmelosen Mond.

Nur der dumme, alte Narr hatte nichts bemerkt. Zu sehr war er auf Deedlit fixiert. Er zitterte vor Verlangen, und so war er nur langsam vorwärtsgekommen. Er hatte die Hände schon an ihrer Kleidung, bereit, sie runter zu ziehen. Er merkte nicht, wie Parn langsamen aber sicheren Schrittes, wie eine Bestie aus uralter Zeit, auf ihm zu lief. Die anderen Elfen flohen.

Gerade, als er die linke Seite runterreißen wollte, spürte der Elf einen ungeheuren Schmerz an eben dieser Schulter. Es machte Knacks, und der Knochen brach, nein, zerbarst. Dann packte Parn mit beiden Händen seinen Hals, und drehte hin und her. Wieder gab einige sehr ungesunde Geräusche. Deedlit lag nur da, und guckte in Schock zu, in totalen Schock, was ein Parn, der ihr völlig fremd war, da machte.

Jedesmal kurz bevor ein Knochen brechen oder eine Sehne reißen konnte, drehte die Parn-Bestie den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Langsam sollte es gehen, langsam und schmerzvoll. Sein Innerstes, vom anderen Ich beherrscht, war besessen vom Wunsch nach Rache, langsamer, qualvoller Rache. Es, die Bestie, das Monster, wollte seine Gegner leiden sehen, leidend und ohne Erfolg, und daher um so demütigender, um Gnade flehend, winselnd, bettelnd. 

Langsam, starren Blickes, wie in einem Traum, richtete sich Deedlit auf, während Parn, oder was auch immer in ihm war den fremden Kopf drehte und drehte und drehte und drehte. Ebenso langsam, immer noch fast träumerisch, ging die Hochelfe auf Parn, oder vielleicht nur seinen Körper, zu, und legte die Hand auf seien Schulter. Parn stoppte.

"Lass ihn los. Lass ihn gehen. Bitte." Meinte sie.

Unzählige Gefühle brachen in den Moment auf Parn ein, Gefühle, die sich ihres Steinmantels entleerten, und zurück in seinen Geist drangen.

Respekt für Deedlit, dass sie sich Gnade für jemanden aussprach, ja darum bat, der sie aller Wahrscheinlichkeit vergewaltigen hatte wollen. Die Sanftheit ihrer Berührung und ihrer Stimme. Und die Realisierung was zur Hölle er da eigentlich machte. 

Geschockt und angewidert von sich selber, und schaudernd vor dem Tier in ihm, dass den Ansturm der zurückkommenden Gefühlen nicht standhielt und sich selbst zurückzog in die tiefsten Tiefen von Parns Seele, so mitgenommen, ließ Parn alle seine Glieder erschlaffen. Der Elf nutzte blitzschneller Reaktion seine Chance, taumelte rückwärts und rannte dann, so gut es sein geschundener Körper noch zu ließ. Schmerzenslaute wie bei einem verwundeten Tier hörte Parn noch weithin.

Er war immer noch geschockt. Was ihm hoch gekommen war, was er getan hatte, und welchen puren, Ekel erregenden HASS er empfunden hatte – war das wirklich er selbst? Konnte er so destruktiv sein? Und wenn ja, vielleicht nicht nur seine Feinden, sondern auch seinen Freunden gegenüber? Er erinnerte sich an Orson, der von Hyrui besessen war, doch er wusste, dass dies nicht den Hass erzeugt hatte. Es war etwas wesentlich dunkleres, pervertierteres gewesen.

Im nachtbedeckten Gras, umweht von mitleidigen Winden, ließ sich Parn auf die Knie fallen und fing an zu weinen. Er spürte Deedlits Arme, die sich von hinten um ihn legten, und hörte ihre Stimme, die ihn zu trösten versuchte. 


	6. Valis entgegen

Es war spät in der Nacht als sie endlich wieder zum ihrer Behausung kamen, um sich schlafen zu legen. Doch auch dessen Ruhe war nicht sonderlich erholend. Besonders Parn schwitzte natürlich unter schrecklichen Alpträumen, Alpträume die mit kalten Fingern nach seinem Geist griffen. Das Licht des neuen Morgens war für ihn wie eine Erlösung. Endlich hellte sich seine Umgebung, und mit ihr, seine Gedanken auf. Selbst die Reste des Tierisch-Düsteren wurden von den Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne verdrängt, die ins Zelt fielen.

Deedlit war schon vorher wach geworden, und saß auf ihrer Matte, den Blick abgewandt, in die Ferne schweifend und doch nach innen gekehrt. Dennoch drückte sie auch eine gewisse positive Stimmung aus, sie schien guter Dinge zu sein.

Mit ihren elfischen Sinnen hatte sie Parn schon vernommen, als er sich erhoben hatte, doch das zeigte sie erst, als er sie schon fast erreicht hatte. Ohne sich um zu drehen, aber auch für Parn sichtbar lächelnd wünschte sie ihm einen Guten Morgen, den er, nun auch lächelnd, erwiderte. 

Dann blieb Parn stehen, und folgte Deedlits Blick, irgendwo ins nirgendwo, in die duchs Dach sichtbaren Baumkronen hoch.

"Sie werden uns bald holen kommen," meinte er schließlich nach einiger Zeit.

"Ja," erwiderte Deedlit, und drehte sich um. Ihr Lächeln hatte sie noch nicht verloren. "Wie abgesprochen also. Nur widerwillig."

"Ja. Nur widerwillig," bestätigte Parn.

Wieder kehrte Schweigen ein, doch es war kein kaltes Stummbleiben, sondern ein stilles Einverständnis, die Szenerie, die Atmosphäre, nicht zu durchbrechen, sondern aufzunehmen. Bis sie satt waren.

"Die Sonne ist schön," kommentierte schließlich Parn.

"Schön hell," stimmte Deedlit zu.

Sekunden danach machte ein Rascheln der Blätter deutlich, dass die Elfen gekommen waren, um sie loszuschicken.

Draußen stand in würdiger Haltung am Eingang Lahozar, zu seiner Rechten hinter ihm Lanktra, und hinter diesem weitere Elfen. Als Parn und Deedlit herauskamen meinte der Anführer der Elfen nur trocken: "Ihr seht müde aus."

Parn erstarrte. Er würde nichts zu diesem Thema sagen. Deedlit hingegen antwortete ebenso trocken: "Wir hatten keine sehr erholsame Nacht."

Im typischen, desinteresiert-beifälligen Ton einer Konversation aus Höflichkeit erwiderte Lahozar: "Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

"Eure Leute haben uns angegriffen." Die höfliche Trockenheit in Deedlits Stimme wich einem strengen Ernst, der sich über ein Beben von Ärger gelegt hatte.

Lahozars Augen weiteten sich, er wich zurück. Lanktra an seiner Seite dagegen fragte nur sachlich: "Wer?"

Deedlit schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war in der Nacht. Denkt Ihr wir haben da viele Gesichter gesehen? Und kennen tun wir ihr eh kein einzige....eeee...!"

Ohne weitere Geste, ohne weiteren Kommentar ging Lahozar auf sie zu, und legte ihr die Hand auf den Kopf. Deedlit verstummte, und erschlaffte. Ihr Körper kippte leicht nach hinten. Ein feines Netz kleiner lilaner Lichtfäden umgab beider Elfen Körper, und es wurde dicker an der Stelle, wo sie aufeinander trafen.

Parn griff nach seinen Schwert, fing dabei jedoch Lanktras Blick auf. Selbst bei König Kashue oder König Fahn hatte er nie solch einen strengen, solch einen autoritären Blick gesehen. In diesem Blick lag ein unausgesprochener Befehl von solcher Stärke, das Parn die Bewegung unvollendet ließ, selbst wenn er sich fragte, warum eigentlich.

Doch bevor er sich weiter darüber wundern, oder sonst irgend etwas machen könnte, zog Lahozar seine Hand zurück. Deedlit fing sich wieder, nachdem sie für eine kurze Zeit gedroht hatte, ganz das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren und umzufallen.

Lahozar dagegen sah traurig aus, traurig und geschockt.

"Solch...." begann er, unterbrach sich dann wieder, um fort zu fahren: "Ja, ich kenne diese Elfen. Bekannte Ärgermacher, auch wenn sie zuvor nie zusammen agiert hatten. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

Parn hörte das wohl noch, doch sein Geist verarbeite es nicht. So schnell er konnte, lief der Ritter von Lodoss zu Deedlit, welche immer noch recht unsicher auf den Beinen stand.

"Deed!" rief er aus, "alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte schwach. "Ja. Er hat meine Gedanken gelesen, über das, was letzte Nacht vorgefallen ist. Er wollte nur... er hat geholfen."

Als sich Parn daraufhin unbewusst zu Lahozar umdrehte, sah er, dass er sich gerade von ihm abwandte, als hätte der Mensch ihn bei irgend etwas erwischt. Doch so kurz Parn seine Augen auch nur sah, er war sich sicher was er darin sah: Angst.

"Nun gut," sprach der Elfenführer, immer noch abgewandt. "Ihr solltet aufbrechen. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, und unsere Gegner sind im Vorteil. Euere Pferde, die wir aus dem feindlichen Lager gerettet haben, stehen am Waldesrand, zusammen mit Verpflegung und nötiger Ausrüstung. Geht... und..." Er stoppte, nickte dann aber, wie um sich selbst zu betätigen, "und Lanktra soll euch begleiten. Ja, ihr werdet vielleicht seinen starken Schwertarm, oder sein sicheres Auge, gebrauchen können. Ich selber werde mich jetzt zurück ziehen, solange mein Geist noch beisammen ist. Ich fühle mich schwach."

Damit ging er von dannen.

Lanktra war wohl überrascht, zu hören dass er jetzt mitkam. Doch nur seine gehobenen Augenbrauen, und ein anschließender, verdunkelter Gesichtsausdruck zeigten dies. Positiv überrascht schien er jedenfalls nicht zu sein.

"Dann los. Geht zu den Pferden. Ich hol mein Eigenes."

Am Waldersrand, wo Deedlit und Parn in der Tat ihre Pferde mit gefüllten Tragetaschen vorfanden, trafen sie sich wieder mit Lanktra. Er trug irgend etwas, was von einem rauhen Tuch umhüllt war. Er ritt langsam auf sie zu und, streckte es aus.

"Eure Schwerter" kommentierte er, als er das Tuch aufschlug.

Parn war heilfroh, und überglücklich. Das Heilige Schwert zu verlieren, hätte gemeint Fionas Vertrauen verletzt zu haben, dass sie in ihn gesetzt hatte, ihres Vertrauens gar nicht würdig zu sein. Doch dies war jetzt eine Sorge weniger, und Parn fiel ein Stein zu Herzen.

Derart ritt er vor die beiden anderen Pferde.

"Auf geht's!" feuerte er seine Gefährten an.

--

Obwohl es ein ähnlicher Ritt durch ähnliche gebiete, ob Wüste, Klifflanschaft oder Öde war, war er doch längst nicht so angenehm wie Deedlit und Parns Reise nach Blade. Der Grund war offensichtlich, ziemlich groß und ein Dunkelelfe: Lanktra. Seine bloße Präsenz versauerte die ganze Atmosphäre, und so ritten sie nur schweigend am Tag, verbrauchten ihre Reserven , und legten sich abends hin.

Diese Kommunikationslosigkeit ging so weit, dass sie sich nicht mal über den Weg absprachen. Allerdings hatte jeder eine Karte, und der kürzeste Weg war recht offensichtlich, so dass Absprache darüber auch gar nicht nötig war. Langsam machte Parn dies zu schaffen. Er war jedoch auch zu stolz als erster ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Am fünften Tag ihrer Reise explodierte schließlich Deedlit. 

Sie ritten wie stets schweigend vor sich hin, mit der üblichen unbewussten Spannung in der Luft. Auf einmal jedoch hielt Deedlit ihr Pferd an. Die anderen Beiden taten es ihr gleich und wanden sich ihr zu.

"Was soll das?" platzte es aus ihr heraus, "Wollen wir uns den ganzen weg anschweigen?"

Lanktra sah sie finster an und meinte dann in einer ruhigen, tiefen stimme: "Gibt es etwas zu bereden?"

"Grund? Brauchst du einen Grund dafür?" erwiderte Deedlit

"Ja" antwortete Lanktra nur, drehte sich um und ritt weiter.

Parn guckte derweil etwas hilflos drein, unentschieden etwas zu tun, bis schließlich Deedlit an ihm vorbei ritt und ihn an-hmpfte. Verdattert versuchte er nun, zur Gruppe wieder aufzuschließen.

Natürlich half dieser Vorfall nicht gerade die Stimmung in der Gruppe zu verbessern. Eher wurde sie noch verhärtet, verbiss sich in den Gedanken der drei. 

Nachdem sie abends das Lager aufgeschlagen hatten, machte sich Parn nun doch daran, Deedlit anzusprechen. Denn irgendwie hatte sie ja recht, oder jedenfalls wollte er sich selbst davon überzeugen.

"Ich kann ja verstehen, dass du auf Lanktra sauer bist...." begann er, kam aber nicht viel weiter.

"Auf Lanktra?" erwiderte Deedlit mit einer ungewöhnlich lauten Stimme, die sie, angesichts der bestimmt nicht gefahrlosen Umgebung gleich wieder senkte "Parn, ich bin auf Lanktra sauer, ja, aber auch auf dich!"

Man sah Parn an, dass dies getroffen hatte. 

"A... Auf mich?" Er war verwirrt.

"Ja, auch auf dich." Deedlits Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Als sie Parn sah, schien er etwas auf zu weichen, doch dann fing sie sich wieder. "Ach Parn! Du hast doch genau so geschwiegen, und düster vor dich hergebrütet! Selbst die Geister der ältesten Steine haben mehr zu sagen!"

"Ja, aber.... aber, hm, was hätte.. was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?"

"Oh, Parn! Jetzt fängst du schon genau so an wie Lanktra!"

Wütend stampfte Deedlit davon. Parn sah ihr nach, bereitet sich aber schließlich eine Schlafstelle.

Dennoch musste er, bevor er einschlafen konnte, den Gedanken bewusst beiseite fegen, wie wütend doch Deedlit auf ihn war.

---

Die Umrisse eines Gesichtes... schwarz in den Schatten verborgen... doch es kommt näher, wie ein riesiger bedrohender Klumpen... nie waren Umrisse so bedrohend. Und dann kam das Gesicht vom Schatten in einem düsteren Halbschatten, Zwielicht, und offenbarte sich: Die eine Hälfte war wie das Gesicht einer verrotten Leiche, während die Andere intakt war. Metallplatten waren an einigen Stellen an den Kopf angepasst. Und das Gesicht lächelte, wie irr, aber irgendwie siegesbewusst.

Und dann sprach es.

"Komm," sagte es "Komm," immer und immer wieder

---

Parn wachte auf, und sah die schwarze Figur vor sich. Er erkannte, dass es Lanktra war, der auf ihn nieder schaute. Und er sah Deedlit, die sich irgendwo auf der Seite wohl auch aus dem Schlaf erhob.

"Was..." begann Parn.

"Ruhe!" schnauzte Lanktra in einem eher barschen Ton.

Parn gefiel die ganze Sache gar nicht. Was war los? Was machte Lanktra? Hatte er sie eventuell sogar verraten? Wo waren die Waffen? Parn griff um sich, doch fand nichts.

"Narr!" kommentierte Lanktra, nun in einem deutlich leiseren, aber immer noch gleich aggressiven Tonfall. "Wir haben keine Zeit für so etwas!"

Deedlit stand nun in ihrer vollen Größe hinter Lanktra und fragte mit spitzer Stimme: "Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?"

Lanktra drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie.

"Du solltest es gehört haben. Deine elfischen Sinne müssen gelitten haben unt..." er unterbrach sich und schnaubte.

"Unter was?" fragte Parn aggressiv, während er nun auch aufstand.

Lanktra schnaubte ein weiteres Mal. "Wie gesagt wir haben keine Zeit dafür. Ich sah Lahozar im Traum. Er zeigte mir wie Agenten des Feindes durch die Felder schlüpfen. Ich stand auf und hörte ihre Schritte. Auch sah ich in der Ferne ihre Aura, die leuchtete wie ein Feuerwerk, aber abgrundtief schlecht war. Eine Aura des Todes."

Parn erschreckte. _Des Todes. Habe ich den Feind gesehen?_

"Ich..." setzte er an, doch er stoppte.

"Was?" fragte Lanktra

Parn schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte diesem Elfen nicht trauen. "Ich... Ich frage mich nur was... der Feind, oder was auch immer, vorhat."

"Keiner weiß das" antwortete Lanktra in einer Stimme hart und ernst wie Granit. "Darum müssen wir ja vorsichtig sein. Es war eh leichtsinnig von uns keine Wache aufgestellt zu haben. Wir sollten einen Wachdienst einteilen."

Er schaute in den Sternenhimmel. Kein Mond war zu sehen, da Neumond herrschte. 

"Die Nacht ist schon mehr als zur Hälfte Rum. Da ich nicht annehme dass hier jemand ein Stundenglas dabei hat, werde ich den mittleren Wachdienst machen. Ich werde euch ablösen oder wecken wenn es soweit ist. Insgesamt wird jeder anderthalb Stundengläßer lang Wache schieben müssen. Macht unter euch aus, wer welche Schicht übernimmt. Ich gehe mich derweil draußen umgucken." Damit entfernte er sich.

Parn kochte. Lanktras feste Stimme hatte keinen Widerspruch geduldet, doch nun, da er fort war, brach es aus dem Ritter von Lodoss hinaus. "Was fällt diesem Idioten eigentlich ein?" wandte er sich zornig an Deedlit "Uns so herum zu kommandieren?"

Deedlit jedoch lächelte, wenn auch recht schief. "Nun, seine Anweisungen waren zwar unangebracht vorgetragen, sind aber clever. Zudem, wir hatten jetzt mehr Kommunikation als auf der ganzen Strecke."

Dies ließ Parn etwas wortlos. Deedlit lachte.

"Also, wer übernimmt die erste Schicht?" fragte sie.

"Was? Achso. Ja. Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist es eigentlich egal."

"Mir auch."

"Na, wenn das nicht klar gewesen wäre..."

Und so entstand das erste wirkliche Gespräch seit dem Aufbuch nach Valis. Zum Schluss einigten sich die beiden drauf, dass Parn die erste Wache, und Deedlit die letzte machen sollte.

Und so saß Parn mitten in der Nacht auf einen flachen, Plateau-artigen Stein und guckte zu den Sternen hinauf, anstatt wie es eigentlich seiner Aufgabe entsprechen würde, übers Land zu schauen.

Er war zufrieden. Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, doch der Nichtkontakt zu Deedlit und dann natürlich ihre Abweisung hatten an ihm genagt. Er war zufrieden jetzt wieder mit ihr geredet zu haben. Und ab da fingen Parns Gedanken an zu wandern. Die Frage was dies bedeute, konnte er noch unterdrücken, aber nicht gleichzeitig auch noch die Frage, was denn passieren sollte bei längerer Trennung, oder gar, Parn wagte es kaum dies zu denken, bei einem Todesfall?

Er war froh, mit Deedlit reisen zu können, aber diese ganze Palette an Fragen nagte an ihm, und zwar auch ärger als er sich es eingestehen wollte. Ihm war klar, dass dies eigentlich heiß, dass man was deswegen machen sollte. Doch er war auch unsicher. Was machen? Und zudem, zur Zeit lief alles wieder so gut... das wollte er wohl kaum zerstören.

So konzentrierte er sich jetzt auf seien Aufgabe. Er versuchte extra konzentriert die Umgebung abzusuchen, um sich abzulenken. Natürlich scheiterte das miserabel, da man nicht ewig hochkonzentriert bleiben kann, und so begannen sich seine Gedanken wieder zu erheben. Er seufzte. 

So schlug er sich durch seine Schicht, bis er eine schwere Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte. Als er sich umdrehte sah er Lanktra.

"Es ist Zeit. Leg dich hin," meinte er.

Parn tat wie ihm gehießen, froh seien Schicht endlich hinter sich zu haben.

Er fand schnell Schlaf, doch es war kein besonders tiefer. Wieder sah er die Umrisse des Gesichts in der Ferne, doch immer wenn es näher kommen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch, einen Klang, den er nicht einordnen konnte, und das Gesicht zog sich wieder zurück, und Parn träumte von irgend etwas anderen. Obwohl seine Erinnerungen an seine Träume natürlich schwammig waren, schätzte Parn dass es mindestens ein halbes Dutzend Mal vorgekommen sein musste.

Schließlich jedoch erkannte Parn, dass dieser klang schon wieder seinen Geist erfüllte, und er nicht nur im Traum war. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, und spitzte seine Ohren. Dieser klang, diese folge an Klängen, war wunderschön. Eine Melodie, aber so fein und seltsam strukturiert, und dabei doch harmonisch, wie sie Parn noch nie erlebt hatte. Er näherte sich ihrem Ursprung.

Auf dem selben Stein, wo er Wache gehalten hatte saß nun Deedlit – und sang. Für Parn war dies eine beinahe himmlische Szene. Langsam, fast Trance-artig, näherte er sich der Hochelfe.

Als er jedoch beinahe bei ihr angekommen war, stoppte diese abrupt und drehte sie um. Sie lächelte, als sie Parn sah. Dieser jedoch war wie aus seiner Trance befreit.

"Wha...du.. da..." versuchte er Worte zu finden. "Du kannst ruhig weitersingen. Du singst sehr schön."

"Danke. Dies ist ein altes Lied. Ein sehr, sehr altes Lied, an dass ich mich erst letzt wieder erinnert hatte. Ich hatte es ganz vergessen, über Jahrzehnte."

__

Jahrzehnte. Ein weiterer Unterschied, das Alter. Abe dennoch, das Lied war wunderschön gewesen.

"Wer... wer hat es dir beigebracht?"

Deedlit lächelte verträumt. "Meine Mutter Es erzählt von der Zeit als Malmo in den zwergischen Bürgerkrieg eingegriffen hat. Jahrtausende ist das her, und nicht mal meine Mutter hat das mehr miterlebt."

"Wie gesagt, du hast eine sehr schöne Stimme"

"Danke. Ich hoffe dem Lied gerecht zu werden."

Parn zögerte. "Es ist nicht besonders alt für eure Verhältnisse, nicht wahr?"

"Zeit... nun, wir kennen keine Zeit, wie du weißt. Alter bedeutet uns nichts – aber das heißt dass die Altersunterschiede bei uns ziemlich groß werden. Klar, viele haben es selbst noch miterlebt, und können es uns selbst erzählen. Aber für mich – für mich ist es eine beinahe genauso endlos lange Zeit wie für dich."

Leiser antwortete Parn: "Aber du wirst solch Zeitspannen noch erleben."

Deedlit senkte den Kopf, antwortete aber dann nach einer längeren Pause: "Ja. Es wird die Zeit des Abschieds kommen."

Parn nickte nur.

"Aber es gibt keinen Grund sich jetzt darüber Gedanken zu machen" fuhr Deedlit fort.

"Eigentlich nicht," gab Parn zu, "aber es wird kommen. Man kann es auch nicht leugnen."

"Aber der Großteil deines Lebens liegt noch vor dir. Bevor du dich nach dem Ende fragst – frag dich lieber, weißt du schon womit du die Zwischenzeit ausfüllen wirst? Was willst du im Leben erreichen?"

Innerlich musste Parn auflachen. Nein, das konnte er nicht erzählen. Außer natürlich dem Offensichtlichen.

"Ich will... helfen. Ich will für andere streiten."

"Und das machst du. Warum sich also sorgen was morgen ist?"

"Du hast Recht, nur... es würde mir nicht gefallen dich verlassen zu müssen."

Parn verzog das Gesicht. Wenigstens einmal hatte er jetzt die Wahrheit gesprochen.

"Wieder muss ich dir Danke sagen" erwiderte Deedlit lächelnd, "und ich... ich weiß was du meinst. Mir geht es genau so. Aber noch bin ich da, und bist du da."

"Also kein Grund zur Sorge?"

"Nein." Und damit fing Deedlit wieder an zu singen, und ein feines Netz aus glitzernder Melodie legte sich übers Land, über dem die Sonne gerade aufging.

Doch Parn war nicht der einzige gewesen, denn dieser Gesang aufgeweckt hatte. Im Schatten eines Baumes beobachtete Lanktra die beiden. Und schnaubte abfällig.

---

Als die drei schließlich aufbrachen, spornte Lanktra sein Pferd an und ritt vorraus. Deedlit und Parn kam das verwunderlich vor, doch sie kümmerten sich nicht weiter drum. Sie waren sogar eher froh darüber. Während sie ritten, unterhielten sie sich, und achteten gar nicht auf die Umgebung. Sicherlich eine Unterlassungssünde, wenn man die feindlichen Agenten bedachte, doch das Wetter und die Umgebung war einfach zu schön.

Sie kamen nun von den Felslandschaften Mittel-Lodoss' zu den grünen Hügeln Valis'. Der Übergang war bei jedem Schritt zu spüren, und erzeugte eine interessante Komposition. Beschienen von der Sonne war die Atmosphäre einfach zu gut um Übles zu vermuten.

Doch dadurch merkten die beiden nicht, wie von der Seite, im Gebüsch neben dem kleinen Wegchen, mehr ein Tierpfad als sonst was, sich eine Gestalt erhob, und auf sie zukam. Erst im letzten Moment wurde sie bemerkt.

Glücklicherweise war es Lanktra.

"Es ist ein Dorf dort," meinte er nur.

"Ja... und?" erwiderte Deedlit.

"Versteht ihr nicht? Unsere Karten zeigen dort kein Dorf. Es sollte dort kein Dorf geben!"

"Dörfer entstehen nicht einfach von so..."

"Genau. Irgend etwas ist hier im Gange, von dem wir keine Ahnung haben, und das macht mich nervös."

"Schön und gut, aber was denkst sollten wir jetzt machen?" schaltete sich Parn dazwischen

"Uns ums Dorf schleichen," erwiderte Lanktra unangemessen scharf, "und sollten hier weitere sein, um diese auch."

"Und wohin schleichen? Etwa durch den dichtesten Wald um uns dort zu verirren?"

"Vertraue den Spürsinn eines Elfen" antworte Lanktra hochnäsig und ritt vorraus. Deedlit und Parn folgten, wenn auch widerwillig – was auch am unebenen Gelände lag. Es dauerte nicht lange, und sie mußten von ihren Pferden steigen, und sie an den Zügeln nehmen. 

Zumindestens Parn hatte einige Probleme sich, und sein Pferd, durchs dichte Unterholz zu bewegen. Die beiden Elfen typischerweise mal wieder nicht, natürlich, doch auch Deedlit konnte sich was besseres vorstellen, als zwischen Wurzeln und Büschen rumzuschleichen, und ein bockendes Pferd am Zügel zu haben.

Doch beide wurden schließlich wieder, als der Pfad ganz dicht am Waldrand vorbeiging, von einer Handbewegung Lanktras gestoppt

"Ich höre was," zischte er

"Was?" flüsterte Deedlit zurück.

"Pferde. Eine berittene Truppe. Es könnten Reisende oder Bewaffnete sein, doch das Risiko möchte ich nicht eingehen. Ich werde einen Windelementar schicken, um zu sehen, wer sie sind und wohin sie reiten."

Deedlit nickte, und Lanktra begann mit der Beschwörung. Doch er hatte kaum angefangen, da ließ er ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen des Schmerzen aus, und fiel auf den blätterbedeckten Waldboden. Sowohl Deedlit als auch Parn eilten zu seiner Seite. Langsam hob der Dunkelelf wieder seinen Kopf, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen. Sein Mund öffnete sich, doch seine Worte waren langsam: "Ei...ne... Falle."

Kaum hatte er dies ausgesprochen, so hörten Deedlit und Parn auch schon was er meinte. Hufe galoppierten wilden Schrittes den Wald entgegen. Beide zogen ihre Schwerter, doch beide versuchten auch sich so gut es ging zwischen den Bäumen zu verdecken. Mit einer schnellen, und doch sanften, Handbewegung schickte Deedlit die Pferde fort. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn kaum waren diese fort, außer Seh- und Hörweite, da war die berittene Gruppe von der Lanktra gesprochen hatte auch schon da. Und es gab keine Zweifel, dass es Soldaten waren, auch wenn Parn ihr Wappen noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

Als die Trupp näherkam sah der Ritter von Lodoss dass unter den 12 Soldaten auch eine weitere Person war, bedeckt durch eine lange, schwere, dunkelbraune Kutte. Ihre Kapuze war zurückgeschlagen, und legte so ein junges Gesicht frei, leicht farbig, gekrönt von langen, glatten, schwarzen Haaren, hinten in einem Schopf zusammengebunden. Und mittellange Ohren. Ein Halbelf, wie es schien, und Parn zweifelte nicht daran, dass es sich hier um einen Magier handelte.

Kurz vor den Wald hielt die Truppe an. Parn konnte jetzt jeden einzelnen Soldaten, jedes einzelne Gesicht genaustens sehen. Und der Halbelf machte einen Eindruck, wie in Gedanken versunken, konzentriert und nachdenkend. Er wirkte Magie, und nach einer kurzen Weile wusste die Soldaten wo die drei, Lanktra, Deedlit und Parn, waren. 2 der Soldaten blieben bei den Pferden zurück, die anderen setzten ab und betraten den Wald, genau an der Stelle wo Deedlit und Parn waren. 

Diese hatten sich hinter Bäumen versteckt, den inzwischen ohnmächtigen Lanktra zurücklassend. Die Soldaten stutzten als die den reglosen Körper des Dunkelelfen sahen. Dies war die Chance auf die Parn und Deedlit gewartet hatten. Mit einem wildem Kampfschrei und gezückten Schwert stürzten sie sich auf die unvorbereiteten Soldaten, welche zu überrascht waren um zu reagieren. Parn hob sein Schwert, das Heilige Schwert, und schlug zu – doch er traf sein Ziel nicht. Ein bis zuvor unsichtbares Schild schimmerte um dem ihn gegenüber stehenden Soldaten. Deedlit schaute zum Halbelf, der grimmig lächelte. Das Schild hatte ihn wohl seine letzte Energie gekostet, doch es hatte seine Zweck erfüllt – die 10 Soldaten im Wald standen nun voll gerüstet und voll bereit Deedlit und Parn eggenüber, die den Überraschungseffekt verloren hatten.

Einer dieser Soldaten trat aus der Grupep hervor und ging auf die beiden zu. Seine Uniform war anders als bei dne anderen, und seine Haltung stolz. Auch shcien er schon im fortegschrittenen Alter zu sein. Er zwinkerte. 

"Parn?" fragte er shcließlich, "Parn, Ritter von Lodoss?"

Dieser stutzte. "Mein Ruf eilt mir voraus, shceint mir."

"In der Tat. Es tut mir leid, aber nichst desto trotz muss ich euch nach Halvios eskortieren."

"Halvios?"

"Sitz von Graf Geraguar. Ihr wart nicht lange fort aus Valis, aber es hat sich doch viel getan. Komt mit, oder wir müssen Gewalt anwenden."

Deedlit nickte. "Dürfen wir unseren.. Riesegefährten, und unsere Pferde mitnehmen?"

Der alte Soldat lachte. "Oh, ich bestehe darauf dass dieser Dunkelelf hier mitkommt! Reisegefährte sagt ihr? Nun, scheinbar hat sich nicht nur bei uns viel geändert. Und euere Pferde, nun gut, ich erlaube es euch. Aber erst – gebt mir eure Waffen. Bitte."

Deedlit nickte abermals, und sie und Parn folgten, wenn auch wiederwillig, den Befehl. Die Soldaten aus "Halvios" staunten nicht schlecht, in Pans Waffe das berühmte Heilige Schwet wiederzuerkennen. Dann eskortierten sie den Ritetr von Lodoss und die Hochelfe zu den Pferden,w elche si ezurückbrachten, und auf denen sie Lanktras verfrachteten.

Dann ritten sie fort, aufs offene Grasland, einer unbekannten Grafschaft entgegen. 


End file.
